


Surface Tension

by gleekto



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekto/pseuds/gleekto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, a graduated junior from Lima, Ohio, is looking forward to just being part of the crowd at an arts based overnight camp in the Catskills - as far from Lima and as close to New York as he can get himself at age 17. It’s perfect - Everyone dances and sings and comes from places that are distinctly not Lima. He can blend in without being ‘the gay kid’. Sexuality irrelevant. Finally.</p>
<p>And it’s blissful, it is. Until he meets the laughably cocky head of canoe staff, Blaine Anderson. Camp veteran, athlete by day, performer by night, every camper’s crush, every staff’s confidante. He’s only Kurt’s age, but he’s in charge of his section. And also, it seems, is proudly, non-chalantly, and totally, a perfect gold star gay. The out-est boy he has ever met. He is infuriating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta, the wonderful buckeyegrrl, for the excellent editing and absolutely gorgeous cover art that captures the setting of this fic so perfectly. Thank you!

Kurt jumps into the cool lake water. The sun is setting - blues and oranges and pinks, and the icy water startles his body. He is here, his first night of pre-camp in the Catskills at Camp Daltona Hills - a traditional summer camp with a creative arts flare. He didn’t make that up. That’s what it says on the sign. It’s when he knew he wasn’t in Lima anymore. In fact he’s as far from Lima and as close to New York as he can get himself at age 17. It’s perfect - Everyone dances and sings and comes from places that are distinctly not Backwardsville, Ohio.

Not only that but he’s swim staff- it’s practically the football team of summer camp. No one will bat an eye at him. And yeah, he’s gay, and even though he gets taunted at school based on assumptions, he’s only ever officially told his best friend Rachel, but he is so looking forward to a summer where he is just one of the swim guys. It shouldn’t matter, anyways. It’s not like gay kids find love in high school. He will be anonymous in a place where he can appreciate Ms Streisand without sticking out. He knows it’s going to be bliss. The water curls around his body, the stars are bright in the sky, and the air is summer night cool.

...

Pre-camp training sessions are less than enthralling, the food so far has been - Well, what do you call hotdogs baked into a cheese soufflee? - Yeah, no surprises there. But the staff are nice, fun even. Kurt shares a cabin with the other male swim staff - He doesn’t know any of them, but they are certainly less offensive than many of the other groups of guys he’s had the displeasure of encountering. There’s a relaxed blonde guy named Sam, whose biggest flaw appears to be a penchant for parading around in a towel while trying to impersonate Sean Connery, an oafy, kind hearted guy named Finn, and a dancer named Mike, who Kurt does secretly acknowledge to himself has the best six pack he’s ever seen. He doesn’t usually let himself think those thoughts - but some things are impossible not to notice. They haven’t batted an eye at his coordinated duvet and throw pillows even though it’s summer camp. How is he supposed to feel at home without a throw pillow or two? Didn’t stop them from inviting him to play volleyball with them against the other staff last night.

He’s not used to being an asset on a team sport - but he was. He’s tall and broad, and apparently, can spike a ball right in front of the short, athletic head of canoe. A spike that won the game. Pats on the back, high fives - definitely not Lima anymore. Even the canoe guy - Blaine, he thinks his name was - turned to him with a smile and a wink, “Next time, I think I want you on my team, new kid.” Cocky.

...

“Hey Kurt, Wanna come throw the ball around with us?” Sam is holding his mitt and he and Finn are headed out the cabin door in their hour of free time before supper.

“No thanks. Ball isn’t really my thing,” Kurt sighs as he takes out his novel.

“Okay cool. Finn, will you grab Blaine, meet me at the baseball diamond? He’s in the cabin beside the waterfront.”

“On my way,” Finn stops at the door, a goofy grin creeping over his face, “The female swim staff should be just about finished their workout, right? Lucky bastard in that cabin -”

“Dude, don’t think Blaine really cares about girls in bikinis.” Sam shrugs.

“Yeah totally. That’s probably why they put him there. Lucky bastard,” Finn repeats, “Head of his section and near the hot girls.”

“Wait, what?” It’s out of Kurt’s mouth before he can stop himself.

“Blaine’s into dudes,” Sam answers. He seems pleased with himself. Kurt looks from Sam to Finn, trying to figure out if he’s more surprised by the information or their non-chalance about it.

“He is?” Kurt can feel his heart race and his face flush. Luckily Sam isn’t that perceptive.

“Yeah, why? You’ve got a problem with gay guys? Not cool, dude,” Sam shakes his head in disappointment as he walks out the door behind Finn.

Kurt bites his lip as he picks up his book. He feels dizzy. _What exactly just happened?_

...

At dinner that evening, Finn sits down at his table with a tray full of chicken nuggets and fries and not a green vegetable in sight, followed by Sam and Blaine, who puts down his tray and excuses himself to talk to the camp director.

Sam sits down across from him, looks at him sternly and says, “Blaine’s my best friend, Kurt. If you’re not okay with the gay thing, then-”

And Kurt can’t help it, he huffs out a high pitched _ha!_ and “I feel like I’m in the twilight zone,” before quickly excusing himself to use the washroom. When he returns, composure regained, Blaine now seated across from Finn and beside Sam, he turns to Sam and briefly whispers, “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

After experiencing a dinner with Blaine, gay Blaine, out Blaine, head of canoe, everybody’s best friend Blaine, Kurt can only conclude that this guy is perfect - in the most infuriating way. Yes, he is a good looking guy. Kurt can appreciate that without being raunchy or perverted or whatever. He has a nice body, strong legs, and yes, really quite striking eyes that are full of he’s not even sure what when he smiles. He’s not sure what kind of rose coloured world Blaine comes from, but he clearly hasn’t had to struggle much. It’s kind of nauseating, actually. And he’s so nice to like, everyone.

_“Do you sing, Kurt?"_

_"I’m at creative arts camp, Blaine. What do you think?"_

_"That’s great. I love singing, actually. I’m organizing a staff sing off for evening program with the camp director. Hope you’ll join us.”_

 

_“Blaine, you totally won that game for us!” Sam is overly enthusiastic._

_Blaine shakes his head, “No guys. It was a team effort. Seriously."_

 

“ _I’ll clear the table and get the dessert tray. First brownie for the new guy?” Blaine grins at him._

The out-est boy he has ever met. Not a hint of ever having had a scratch on him. Honestly, Kurt’s not sure it could get more irritating.

...

“Have you met the head of the canoe staff, Kurt? He is so dreamy,” And that’s Rachel. His best friend. The one friend who is supposed to understand that this is his summer of blending in, not being the gay guy, yet again.

“Yes, yes, Rachel. I know everyone thinks so. And he plays for my team, I know.”

“Yes, he does, Kurt...I’m so excited...This could be your summer-”

“Stop. Seriously, Rachel. You of all people should know better - not all gay guys fall in love the minute they meet another gay guy - especially not little guys with an abnormally large head - and yes, I mean that metaphorically.”

“Oh I think you’re just jealous,” Rachel dismisses and Kurt just rolls his eyes, because please.

He drops Rachel off at her cabin, when he sees Sam and Blaine talking outside of what he guesses is Blaine’s cabin - a solo staff cabin - because he’s section head. Yippee. As he debates going up to them to walk back to their cabin with Sam, he overhears his name. And he can’t help it - he sneaks behind a tree to listen. Who wouldn’t?

“You know, man, I think Kurt, the new guy, he might be uncomfortable with the gay thing,” Sam’s voice is all genuine concern and Kurt bites his tongue to prevent himself from laughing out loud at the irony.

“Kurt? You mean _Mr. Of course I can sing_ , with the sass and the incredible swimmer’s build?” Kurt’s eyes bug out. Because he’s pretty sure that was a veiled compliment. About his body.

“Oh no, dude. Don’t tell me you’re - no, dude. He was really weird when I told him you’re gay.”

“Really?, Blaine looks amused more than perturbed, “What did he say?”

“He was just really surprised and, like, I don’t know - When I told him that if he’s not okay with it, that you’re my dude,” Kurt can see Blaine smile affectionately. Sam is a sweetheart, if not the sharpest knife in the drawer, “He gave me the weirdest look and said that he feels like he’s in the twilight zone.”

“He did, did he? Where’s he from again? Small town, Ohio, right?”

“I think so, why?”

“I mean, I don’t really know. But I kind of think - already thought - and now maybe really think - that he actually-”

“What?”

“You know, plays for my team,” Blaine shrugs. Like it’s no biggie. Man, Sam is clueless. And Blaine, well apparently, isn’t.

“No way.” Sam is clearly surprised. Blaine just nods matter-of-fact-ly. “No man. I know you think he has a hot bod and all. But-”

“That he does.” And with that, Blaine makes a gesture that Kurt thinks is something like a sly wink, and walks into his cabin.

Blaine is a camp veteran, athlete by day, performer by night, every camper’s crush, every staff’s confidante. He’s only Kurt’s age, but he’s in charge of his section. And also, it seems, is proudly and non-chalantly, a perfect gold star gay.

...

It’s the last evening of pre-camp before the campers arrive, and the evening of the Blaine led staff evening program - the Sing Off. In other words, karaoke - but you choose a duet partner to ‘battle’ with you. There’s no real winner and no real point, Kurt muses, other than to put some random framework around an excuse to sing songs - but okay. He and Rachel have a plan, and an excellent duet, if he does say so himself. And a few small hiccups aside, _‘Happy Days Are Here Again’_ does seem to fit his summer of fun and bliss and just fitting in. Last night he participated in a full unironic discussion about the best musical theatre productions with three straight guys, and no one gave a hint of being phased . So what if Tony from West Side Story is their dream role? They at least know the songs.

“And it’s Sing Off time!!” Blaine croons enthusiastically into the mike. His minions - ie. everyone - responds with rousing _woops_ and _woohoos_ and okay, Kurt has to admit the energy is a bit infectious. Blaine and Sam start off the night with a well rehearsed rendition of _‘Help’_. Kurt has to admit, they’re pretty good. And Blaine has an undeniably magnetic stage presence. Even without his bum shaking which Kurt is absolutely not letting himself notice.

“Look at his ass, Kurt - he can move!” Rachel whispers in his ear.

“You have such a one track mind.”

“Like you don’t,” she sasses back.

“I don’t,” Kurt huffs. Because he doesn’t. Not really anyways. He’d never let himself.

“So who is going to _help_ me sing the next duet?” Blaine sing songs the terrible terrible pun. “Won’t you please, please help me...Kurt?”

He did not just - Apparently he did. Because Rachel is pushing him forward and he is being nudged towards the stage despite his red cheeks and better judgement to sing a duet with ‘Everybody loves Blaine’.

“How about some classic _Depeche Mode_?” He hears Blaine say. And before he has a chance to voice any objection, he finds himself center stage, mike in hand, singing ‘ _Just Can’t Get Enough_ ’ with a guy. A guy who seems not to have one ounce of concern about singing an undeniably flirty duet with him in front of the entire staff. He can rise to the occasion - and he does. He is certainly not going to undermine an opportunity to perform and he knows he can easily pull off a little _Depeche Mode_. And from the sound of the applause as it finishes, he knows he - fine they - sounded great. But that doesn’t mean he wanted to be there.

Once the applause dies down, the adrenaline high sinking, he realizes as he steps off the stage that he’s shaking. “Kurt, it’s your turn to choose a partner,” Rachel tries to get his attention.

“I need to get some air,” He says to her. “Blaine can go again,” He frowns as he walks out of the staff program into the cool night air. _He’s not feeling well_ , he hears Rachel cover for him as he walks out, and a minute later the music starts up with an unquestionably Rachel version of _Torn_ , paired with he thinks a voice that sounds like Finn’s.

He feels his heart start to slow down as the cool breeze hits his skin - He’s not even sure what he feels. Except overwhelmed. He leans against the tree on the way back to his cabin, takes a few breaths, when he hears footsteps coming towards him in the otherwise perfectly quiet night.

_Blaine._ Of course. He faces him, eyes betraying his annoyance.

“Kurt,” Blaine is walking tentatively towards him.

“What was that?”

“What?” Blaine looks genuinely concerned.

“Why did you ask me to sing that duet with you?”

“Because you said you liked to sing,” Blaine answers. Of course he’d come up with _that_. Of course.

“Are you trying to make things more difficult for me?”

“Excuse me, _what?_ ” Kurt sees the flash of irritation move across Blaine’s face before he softens again.

“Where I come from, two boys get beaten up for singing a duet together. Or rather, two boys just don’t do that.”

“Yeah, where I come from too.” Oh.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. But this isn’t that place.”

“So you’re just assuming that I’m gay - that I would want to do something like that?” Kurt’s not even sure why he says it. Why he puts Blaine on the defensive. But raw emotion apparently doesn’t always make sense.

“Kurt, I could have sung that duet with Sam. No one cares.” And Kurt has to admit, at least to himself, that that may be true.

“You could have,” Kurt agrees, “That guy has the biggest guy crush on you I’ve ever seen,” Kurt rolls his eyes and Blaine giggles with clear affection for Sam.

“True.”

“God, you’re cocky.” Kurt’s eyes roll again but this time he knows its softer.

“And yeah, okay? It has more than crossed my mind that you might be gay - but if you’re not? Fine, okay. Unless you’re a raging homophobe, oh well and on we go.”

“Of course I’m gay, Blaine. It’s kind of obvious, isn’t it?” It’s a relief to say it.

“I guess but whatever. It’s musical theatre camp. Nothing’s obvious.”

“Touche.”

Kurt feels the beat between them and then somehow they both giggle.

“This is just supposed to be my summer of Un-gay,” Kurt lets out and Blaine’s eyebrows rise in amusement.

“What is Un-gay?”

“You know, gay-irrelevant. Like you said, it’s musical theatre camp - a place where I can actually be anonymous, not stick out. I’ve waited 17 years to blend in,” Kurt huffs out, “And then you go and - “

“Blow your cover?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“I think I’d waited 15 years - when I first came to camp - to actually _be_ gay. To be out. Not have to pretend I was swooning over the cheerleader instead of the basketball player. I’m always so invisible at home,” Blaine shrugs but there is a sadness in his eyes.

“And here you’re not.”

“No.”

“And you assumed that because you’re out that I’d want to sing a flirty duet with another guy.”

“I wasn’t really _assuming_ anything. I just - I don’t know - felt like singing a duet with you.”

“You felt like it?”

“Everyone else flirts all the time. It’s innocent. It’s fun. And then you were there - so I took my chances,” Blaine sighs now. He looks slightly defeated. “I may be good at a lot of things - Yes, cocky, I know - but I guess flirting isn’t one of them.”

Kurt looks at him. He doesn’t know how to react. Un-gay is definitely not working very well because in this moment he is suddenly feeling very very gay. He bites his lip.

“Seriously, Kurt, I’m sorry it made you uncomfortable. That was the last thing I wanted. From now on, it’s all business,” Blaine smiles and makes an _‘Aye Aye Captain’_ gesture that is ridiculous. And somehow Kurt still sees flirty. _Dammit._ “I will sing with Sam and you will be anonymous Kurt, the very un-gay,” Blaine teases, but it’s warm. And he means it.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Blaine nods and looks at him straight in the eyes. “So I’ll see you tomorrow, Kurt.” He pats Kurt lightly on the arm and turns to walk away, Kurt’s eyes following. Blaine takes about six steps and then hesitates and turns back around, “But, Kurt-”

“Mmm?”

“I liked singing a duet with a cute guy,” Blaine’s eyes challenge just slightly, “So let me know if you change your mind.”

Kurt shakes his head trying to process what just happened, but before he can say anything, Blaine is gone. He’s anonymous Kurt again, as requested.

The only problem is that being anonymous is apparently not nearly as much fun as being cute.


	2. Chapter 2

The campers arrive the next day, and with them the anticipated chaos. Not being a cabin counsellor has its advantages in times of the newly homesick, and upsets of not being in the same cabin as your best friend. The swim staff, though,  are in charge of the administration of every camper’s swim test. Which means literally standing on the docks, baking in the hot sun, and testing kids for two days straight.

_Jump in the lake with all your clothes on, disrobe in the water down to bathing suit (a what if you fall in while boating test), three laps front crawl, three laps back crawl, and then ten minutes of treading water_.

“Alright group B, out of the water. You’re done,” Sam claps his hands at the end of their second day, turns to Kurt, “And man,  _I_  am done. I’m stripping this off and jumping in.”

“I second that idea,” Rachel is passing by behind them, Blaine at her side. 

“Exactly,” Blaine nods, “What’s the point of swim staff if not to prance around in speedos all day,” he winks at Sam.

“He said it, not me,” Rachel smiles.

Kurt’s heart races, somehow thinking Blaine will pull him into the conversation, something innocent like “Right, Kurt?” But it never comes. Sam just pulls his shirt off and over his head, makes his not very convincing suggestive eyes at Blaine and dives head first into the water. 

“Come and get me, Anderson. You know you want to.”

“Oh I can do  _way_  better,” Blaine laughs before tossing off his own shirt and jumping in. Then Blaine is being lifted over Sam’s shoulder and thrown into the water, rising up sputtering. 

“That was for failing to appreciate these abs,” Sam is after him again but Blaine swims faster and dives under. 

A few minutes later as he and Rachel are sitting dangling their feet, Blaine and Sam swim over, Blaine pulling Rachel in, and Kurt jumping in before Sam has a chance to dunk him against his will. Apparently no one wants to know _his_  opinion on Sam’s abs. Okay then. And by the way, Mike Chang’s are way better.

Then there’s staff snack the next evening. Kurt sits down to Finn, Sam, Mike, and another canoe staff, Jake, engaging in the most stereotypical of conversations. 

“My ex girlfriend definitely said boxers,” Finn is straight up.

“No way, man. Briefs are classic,” Mike pipes in. He would think so, he has the body for them.

“Depends on the goal of the moment,” Jake shrugs. “Boxers for sleep, briefs for the  _ladies_ ,” Mike high fives him, Finn looks sheepish and Kurt is half way seated before the extent of the conversation registers, making it impossible to run away without being conspicuous.

“I don’t know guys,” and oh god, that’s Blaine approaching, and suddenly four eager faces turn to him attentively - Of course, the gay boy must have the answers to man’s greatest mystery, “In my opinion, only a few guys can pull off the brief. I say boxer briefs - perfect on my ex, and I like them best for comfort.”

“Diplomatic even in your underwear choices,” Kurt bites. He didn’t really mean to enter this conversation at all, but something about the combination of watching four straight guy guys be doe eyed over Blaine talking about his ex-boyfriend’s assets just brings out the sass. 

Kurt realizes he has just opened himself up to a myriad of potential topics he does not want to talk about - sex, relationships, his underwear preferences - which for the record, Blaine is unfortunately right. Boxer briefs except for the truly exceptional. There are many cans of worms here and he’s just handed Blaine the can opener. 

But Blaine doesn’t bite.

“Hey, we can’t all have Sam’s six pack,” Blaine shrugs and bounces the conversation away from Kurt. To Sam. Harmlessly. Because that’s what Kurt asked him to do. 

...

Later that day, Kurt is still feeling inexplicably grumbly when Rachel and Finn walk up beside him. “I was just telling Finn that we have some killer duets to share at the talent show,” she brags, grabbing his arm.

“Yes, Rachel.You better get practicing. Talent show is like the second last night of camp, after all.”

“Kurt, it is never too early to perfect,” Rachel snips before skipping off to practice or whatever she does. He knows he has left over irritation about Blaine and his underwear. He knows he has no reason to - the opposite actually. Blaine is doing exactly what he asked him to. And it seems, that that has only made Blaine even more infuriating. 

“Can I ask you something?” Finn breaks the quiet between them as they putter back to their cabin. 

“Sure?”

“You and Rachel know each other from home, right?”

“Yeah,” Kurt sighs, “I know I was hard on her just now. But we’re actually very close.”

“But you’re not...?” Finn doesn’t finish the sentence. And suddenly the opportunity is here. And he takes it.

“I’m gay, Finn,” Kurt shrugs. “So  _no_ , we’re _no_ t. Not like that,” Kurt finishes.

“Yes!” Finn fist bumps the air and looks so pleased. Kurt is sure he gives him his best ‘ _what is wrong with you?_ ’ face. 

“I mean, not about the gay thing,” Kurt just continues to glare, “Not that there’s anything - of course, I mean...I just think Rachel’s cute, okay?”

Kurt breathes out, “Oh! Ha! You do? I mean, that’s great. You should go for it.”

“I should? You mean, you think she might -” 

“I try to avoid talking to Rachel about these things at all costs, Finn, But I do ummm...think she might,” He encourages. He does try not to talk to Rachel about her crushes, because that inevitably leads to her trying to talk to him about his crushes, or lack of crushes, which he distinctly does not want to talk about. Or think about. Though he has noticed that she has been cornering Finn since day one, chose him to sing a duet with. He just pretends he hasn’t. And Finn is far less likely to try to engage him in a conversation about Blaine’s perky butt. Which he definitely hasn’t noticed.

“Oh cool. Really? Cool.” Finn nods and smiles. Nods and smiles. “I mean, I kind of figured you might be gay,” Finn muses, “Your outfit the other night was kind of like gay  B raveheart, but Blaine always says never to make assumptions-”

“Especially at creative arts camp,” Kurt nods and Finn hums his agreement.

“So is it like a secret?” Finn asks.

Kurt sighs. “No, not really. Just kind of irrelevant.”

“Okay,” Finn seems to be in some kind of deep thought. “But like, what if you think someone is cute?” Kurt can hear the wheels turn in his head. And it’s honestly not a bad thing, though he bites his tongue.

“That stuff doesn’t happen for gay kids in high school, Finn. We stay irrelevant until college.”

Finn stops for a second as he opens the door to their cabin, “Okay. But this isn’t high school. It’s creative arts camp, remember?” He punches him on the shoulder and smirks before walking inside.

“Ow,” Kurt mumbles to himself.  _What does Finn know anyways?_

Kurt does manage to casually out himself to the rest of his staff cabin that night. Amidst a heated argument about whether the navy slacks look nerdy or perfect with the red and navy plaid shirt, he non-chalantly slips in that they should let the gay guy in the room choose (So what if it’s a ster e otype? It’s one he happens to embrace). And while he’s pretty sure that Sam and Mike shared a look behind his back, no one even flinched, and he’s pretty sure the look was a smile. 

...

It’s the night after the first banquet, Friday night, five days into the first week. The dinner was lovely - turkey a little rubbery, but not bad for camp. The apple pie was good, and free flowing sparkling non-alcoholic cider. 

He opts out of the staff evening softball game in favour of a walk alone along the waterfront. The camp is quite beautiful  - and while he’s never considered himself the outdoors-y type, he can appreciate the incredible beauty of a clear sky full of stars, pine scented evergreen trees, and a still quiet lake. Kurt has to admit that since coming out to his co-staff, he feels a calm relief - he can still be gay irrelevant, without being closeted, and the easy conversation with all of them gives him that feeling of  being relaxed that is so impossibly elusive in Lima.

As he approaches the boating area, a short walk along a dirt path away from the swimming docks, he hears crickets and the quiet sound of shifting water. He expects to be alone, with the campers in bed and the staff at softball or in cabins, but there is one lone canoe paddling in the distance. He stands quietly on the shore as he watches Blaine dip the paddle in the water, arms flexing easily, hair mussed and curlier than he wears it during the day. The breeze is warm but he gets goosebumps as Blaine looks over and makes eye contact with him.

“Kurt,” he projects his voice from on the water as he starts paddling over. “No softball for you?”

“Not really my thing,” Kurt shrugs. “Thought I’d take the rare opportunity for a camper free quiet walk instead.”

Blaine chuckles with a low rumble that Kurt somehow feels in his belly, “Guess we had the same idea.”

“Great minds?” Kurt banters.

“Care to join me?” Blaine offers as he paddles close to the shore. 

“I’ll get a paddle,” Kurt turns his back and walks over to the shed. The goose bumps are back and he’s shivering but he knows the circumstance is random and not a big deal - not to him, not to Blaine. It actually would have been more awkward to decline the invitation. Though he knows he gives him a hard time, he likes Blaine - admires his easy outness, his manners, his kindness, even his ridiculous apparent ego. And while the romance of a canoe ride on a silent lake at sunset isn’t lost on him, Blaine’s relaxed non-chalance towards him removes any hint of that possibility. So what if un-gay had been his own request? Blaine had completely embraced it. 

Kurt leaves his sandals on the beach, rolls up his pants to his knees and wades before he climbs into the front of the canoe. “Where to, Captain?” He dips in his paddle as Blaine starts to steer them away.

“As far into the quiet as I can get us,” Blaine answers sincerely. “So how was the first week of new swimmers?”

“Well, let’s see daily complaints that the water’s too cold, fifteen year old boys who think they’re god’s gift to sports who can barely swim two laps, and kids who enjoy singing a Sound of Music medley while treading water. So I guess all in all it evens out.”  

Blaine chuckles, “I prefer a Rent medley for canoe trips.”

“Of course,” Kurt tries to bite back a giggle, “I do have the Bronze Cross group for seniors though, and they’re really good. They want to pass and become guards so like, they jump in before I can ask them to.”

“Novel.”

“Definitely. Then again - There’s the junior girls. They don’t even want to get their hair wet,” Blaine laughs, splashing Kurt gently with the paddle. Kurt splashes back. “Don’t even think about it. I definitely appreciate the importance of flawless hair-”

“Of course.”

“Of course. But perhaps one should style and coiffe  _after_  swim lessons. I just threaten with ten minutes of treading and they jump right in. I think I’m known as a hardass.”

“I bet.” Blaine says it before either of them think about it and then, to make it worse, “I don’t mean that like - I mean - “

Kurt feels his cheeks blush bright red which fortunately can’t be seen in the sunset, “I know what a hardass is, Blaine.”

“Yes, well,” Blaine blushes and keeps paddling, “Anyways, how do you like the swim staff cabin? They’re good guys, right?”

Even alone, Blaine is clearly deflecting the topic of conversation. Just like he wanted. Well, then, if Blaine isn’t more willing to break the rules, he’s just going to have to deflect it back. “Oh definitely. Except, you know, for their inability to coordinate a banquet outfit despite their strong opinions on men’s underwear,” Kurt tries to lure the conversation.

“Ha!” Blaine answers but doesn’t bite.

“So tell me about your boxer brief loving ex-boyfriend,” Kurt just rips off the bandaid. He blushes profusely but he gets it out. Terrible segue. Subtlety isn’t his forte at the best of times and certainly not in the face of bringing up somewhat nerve wracking forbidden topics with gold star gay Blaine.

“You want to know about Sebastian?” Blaine is genuinely surprised. 

“I just asked, didn’t I?”

Kurt turns quickly to look at Blaine sitting in the back of the canoe. He knows he has a sheepish grin and Blaine raises his eyebrows but continues, “Okay. Well, we met at the beginning of my junior year last year when I transferred into Dalton - “

“Dalton Academy? Like in Westerville?”

“Ohio boys represent,” Blaine fist bumps the air. 

“God you weren’t kidding when you said that you were from a place where two boys don’t sing together-”

“No, I wasn’t,” Blaine is earnest, “That’s why I go to Dalton actually. I got beaten up at my public school after the only other gay guy and I went to a Sadie Hawkins dance together. Not even a boyfriend,” Blaine sighs. He sounds resigned.

“I’m so sorry, Blaine,” Kurt turns back over his shoulder to make sure Blaine can see his eyes.

“Anyways, I transferred to Dalton and the rest is history,” Blaine shrugs.

“And you met a  _guy_?” Kurt prompts. Because how does a gay kid in high school in Ohio get a boyfriend? Like, what are the odds?

“Yeah. I mean, I think it’s more accurate to say he met me. Sebastian isn’t subtle, and when he found out I was gay, well-” Blaine pauses, “We were making out in the backseat of his car the next weekend.”

“Oh,” Kurt feels his heart fall though he isn’t sure why. He has heard plenty of stories of making out in the backseat of cars. So what if it’s never been him? He’s always been prepared to wait until college. Maybe he’s just jealous. He looks down, dips in his paddle.

“Too much? Sorry. It was too much, wasn’t it?” Blaine seems to sense his unease. Which of course only increases it.

“No. No. I’m not  _tha_ t innocent, Blaine,” He huffs. Though sometimes he feels like he is. 

“No - I didn’t mean - I mean. Summer of un-gay?” Oh. That again.

“It’s okay, Blaine. We’re kind of alone, if you hadn’t noticed. And I asked,” Kurt says. “But he’s your  _ex_ -boyfriend?” Because against his better judgement, Kurt somehow wants to be sure.

“Yeah. I mean we dated for about six months. He was my first- my only-” Blaine pauses again and this time doesn’t continue, lets it linger. That would be TMI, and Kurt really doesn’t want to know the details. “But I think we’re better off as friends. He’s lots of fun to take to a gay bar - Oh my god,” Blaine is suddenly enthusiastic, “ I should tell you this story - This one night he took us to Scandals in West Lima -”

_Scandals?_ Blaine has been out to the skeezy gay bar in his city? Kurt’s mind is racing.

“And the fake ID he got for me - it said I was 38. 38! Bouncer didn’t even bat an eye.” Blaine is laughing and Kurt is enjoying the low chuckle behind him. The shared secrets.

“Oh my god,” Kurt can’t help but giggle through his sweaty palms and racing heart at the image of clean cut Blaine in Lima’s gay bar, “38.”

“Yeah, but anyways,” Now Blaine seems to have accepted the permission because he’s babbling. Less sophisticated. It’s cute.  _No it’s not._  “I guess Sebastian’s not very - umm- romantic?” Blaine tries. “Cheesy, right?”

“No, not at all,” Kurt’s voice is high and breathy. He needs to figure out how to turn that off.

“So I just wasn’t feeling  _it_   - don’t even know what _it_  really is,” Blaine admits. He’s bashful and young. Despite gay bars and first times and Sebastian and duets, he is just as young as Kurt. 

“Me neither,” Kurt quickly adds. The quiet that falls between them feels full, charged. They are on their way back to the shore and he feels like it’s going to be awkward. But he doesn’t want it to be. Not now. His mind is racing about how to gracefully exit the electricity when he hears the splash of a paddle on the water and droplets landing all over his back. He whips around. “What the -”

And Blaine is there, smiling wickedly at him as he maneuvers the canoe on to the sand. 

“Gotcha,” Blaine is grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

Kurt steps out of the canoe, rolling his eyes. “At least you didn’t muss my perfect hair.” 

“I wouldn’t dare.” 

They’re quiet again as they hoist the canoe up on its rafter and put away their paddles. 

“Thank you, Kurt Hummel, for a lovely evening canoe ride.”

Kurt bites back his natural sarcasm in the face of sincerity. Especially sincerity from sparkling eyed gay boys who seem at least willing, if not eager, to be his friend. “Thank you,” Kurt breathes, “For taking me, I mean.”

Blaine just smiles as they begin to walk along the path back to main camp. Their arms are swinging beside them and brush just slightly. Kurt gets goosebumps. Summer breeze again.

...

Saturday evenings at camp are socials. ‘Socials’ is an inexplicably esoteric camp word for what the rest of the world calls ‘dances’. Music, mocktails, awkward eleven year olds having their first slow dance with six feet between them. It’s a dance of the most stereotypical variety. And if Kurt was eleven, he would certainly have stayed home. Which is exactly where the camper standing by the drinks table, Justin, looks like he wants to be. Anywhere but here.

Justin is in Kurt’s junior boys swim class. He isn’t a bad swimmer, completely capable, buy mostly uninterested. He’s here for the musical theatre program - he’s clear about his priorities - but he also does enjoy cooking and craft shack if you press him. He is not here for outdoor sports - and that includes swimming. He is basically a mini version of Kurt himself, complete with impeccable style for a thirteen year old, only Kurt learned early on that being a good swimmer, the best swimmer, was a way to even the playing field. At least for the one gym module of swimming. For one hour, three times a week, Kurt Hummel was the best at a sport. Only Justin doesn’t seem to want to be. He kind of revels in his difference. And given the rest of his highschool experience that is not swim class, Kurt gets that too.

“Dances aren’t really my thing either,” Kurt walks over to Justin, hands him a strawberry daquiri mocktail. “The secret is to enjoy the fruity drinks anyways,” He smiles at  him.

“Thanks,” Justin shrugs. “Also an opportunity to showcase the latest summer fashions, not that anyone cares,” Justin adds wistfully.

“Oh, I care. I can spot good McQueen skull knock off when I see one.”

Justin smiles. “I’m impressed, for a  _swim staff.”_  God this kid is sassy. 

“Justin, come dance with us!” Kurt recognizes one of the junior girls beckoning him. Leanne, he thinks. 

“Go on,” Kurt says. “They look like fun,” He gestures at the group of girls doing their best sexy dance moves to Miley Cyrus.

“I guess,” Justin shrugs again, “They just can’t stop talking about the guys they like, and the guys are even worse - I can’t even repeat it-”

“Please don’t,” Kurt shakes his head as Justin continues.

“And I’m just not into it,” Justin looks sad and Kurt feels his heart clench watching the younger version of himself.

“I wasn’t either,” Suddenly Blaine is beside him, looking warmly at Justin who looks up at him with a start. 

“You?” Justin looks entirely skeptical and Kurt can’t say he blames him. Blaine is pretty much the most popular counsellor at camp. He moves easily from football to canoe to musical theatre - it’s hard to imagine him othered. And yet.

“Yeah. I was a gay kid in small town Ohio,” Blaine just says it, like he’s talking about the weather, “School dances, not my favourite thing.”

“Same for me, Justin,” Because really, Kurt knows what the impact would have been of knowing someone else was out there like him. Someone who had survived at least most of high school. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Blaine raise his eyebrow at him in impressed surprise, before non-chalantly nodding at Justin.

“So don’t worry about it, okay? You’re not alone,” Blaine punches him gently on the shoulder and Justin gives him the best side eye judgemental look he can, but Kurt sees a tiny smile underneath.

“Justin!” Leanne demands now. 

“I gotta go,” Justin says sightly relieved, “But uh, thanks,” He says it quickly before being engulfed by a group of overly excited pubescent girls. Kurt doesn’t get a chance to tell him that friends like that can actually be a saving grace. But he imagines Justin will figure that out for himself.

“So what prompted that?” Blaine looks at him as he sips his Shirley Temple.

“I’m gay too, Blaine.” Honestly.

“I know, Kurt,” Blaine is looking at him to continue.

“Something about a mini version of myself,” He answers. 

“Ahh,” Blaine nods, “Nothing like a Justin to rise up against the summer of un-gay,” He knows Blaine’s trying to be cute but it annoys him anyways.

“Enough, okay?” Kurt bites slightly harder than he means to.

“Enough what?” Blaine is still staring directly at him, smirking. He isn’t phased. 

“I’ve told the swim guys, I just told Justin, you know - like, whatever. Un-gay doesn’t work for me apparently. So you can stop, you know, pretending-”

“Pretending what?” Blaine still looks like he’s daring him. 

Kurt rolls his eyes,“It’s fine. I’m out, okay?”

Blaine shrugs in response. “Okay. So now if I’m asking for you to pass the waffles at breakfast, I can say ‘Hey gay Kurt, waffles please? Would you like some boys with that?’”

Kurt folds his arms in front of his chest, huffs, “You know exactly what I mean.”

“No seriously, Kurt.  It’s not like anything’s really different on my end.”

“I guess not,” But Kurt feels uncertain, because somehow he’s really hoping it will be, without even being sure what that means.

“Unless, of course, it means I’m allowed to sing duets with you again,” And now Blaine smiles, still challenging. And yeah,  _this_ is what he means. Not the duet. The dialogue.

“Unh Unh no, I don’t think so.”

“Oh, I think so. You know me. It’s kind of my thing.  And singing with a talented, cute guy. Swoon, “ Blaine lifts his voice and bats his eyelids playfully. He’s kidding around. But also not. Kurt bites his lip but lets the blush run through him. He savours it this time. Blaine looks at him, assessing something. “I think you just gave me permission to flirt, Kurt Hummel.”

“You do need practice.”

“I do,” Blaine agrees in a tone that’s a mix between sincere and flirtatious. How does he do that?  “And I always perfect my art.”


	3. Chapter 3

Again, Blaine is true to his word.

Although he’s sometimes a bit over the top - Like the time he walked along the swim beach as Kurt was towelling off, “By the way, you could totally pull off briefs,” - He is usually pretty sweet and subtle. It’s this thing just between them. Friends with an innocent flirtation. Kurt has never had it before. And he loves it. It’s almost like a game. Sometimes literally.

The first time Kurt definitely wins. The Monday night evening program is  _Capture the Flag_  - Campers and staff run around with a t-shirt hanging out of their shorts, waiting for a lust or revenge crazed camper from a different team to pull it off and send them to jail. To which Kurt on the blue team doesn’t at all mind going, when Blaine is the green team’s jail guard.

Blaine watches him with amused eyes as he’s escorted into the jail circle by the senior camper who caught him. He’s in the company of three younger campers waiting for someone to reach them and jailbreak, but alas he is but a prisoner.

“Got a good one for you,” Green Team Senior Boy looks proud, delivering a prize swim staff prisoner to ‘Everybody Loves Blaine’.

“He  _is_  a good one,” Blaine replies to the Senior but is looking amusedly at Kurt. Kurt looks straight back. He thinks he hears the Senior say something like ‘Later Captain’ while he runs off, but he is too occupied by his staring contest to be certain.

“Hi Kurt,” Blaine circles him outside the jail, smiling.

“Hi Blaine,” Kurt follows Blaine with his eyes.

“Bummer you got caught.”

“Oh like you don’t love having me as your prisoner,” Kurt keeps staring, runs his fingers along his neck.

“Oh I do,” Blaine keeps staring too. “My lucky day.” Kurt is sure this is an attempt to be suggestive without scaring the campers. Blaine is as close to the prisoners’ circle as he can get without stepping inside, Kurt as close to Blaine as he can get without stepping out.

“You shouldn’t get used to it.”

“Oh no?” Blaine waggles his eyebrows. It’s ridiculous but adorable and Kurt just wants to laugh but keeps the glare.

“No,” Kurt insists, “Somehow I magically distract the guards until someone is able to-”

“Jailbreak!” A blue senior girl comes flying in from behind the bushes, screams the command, and Kurt and the others are off before Blaine wakes from his Kurt-induced daze. 

As Kurt runs away, he hears Blaine shout behind him, “Well played, Kurt Hummel. You win this one.”

Kurt had seen her coming. He kept Blaine’s eye contact. He _totally_  wins.

Then there’s breakfast the next day - Waffles, and Kurt hasn’t forgotten their conversation. He is sitting at the far end of one bench, across the table from Blaine, waiting for his turn as Blaine piles three waffles on to his own plate. “Excuse me, will you please pass the waffles? And yes, I’d like some boys with that,” Kurt says in his most deadpan voice, and Blaine beams, cheeks reddening from head to chin. “Also the maple syrup,” Kurt adds.

“Of course. I  _never_  order boys without maple syrup,” Blaine agrees passing him the bottle.

Sam, who is sitting beside Blaine, looks back and forth at both of them, and shakes his head before reaching over to grab the milk beside Kurt. “I’m not even going to ask,”  h e mumbles.

Kurt smiles. He is apparently pretty good at flirting -  _Shut up_ , Blaine isn't complaining. But he feels like an impostor because he seriously has absolutely  _no_  idea. ‘Boys with syrup’?  _What is he even saying?_  He thinks there must be some kind of innuendo about licking here but he can hardly imagine.

Then there are the quieter moments. Blaine is puttering along the dock one afternoon after Kurt’s junior boys’ swim class. He sends them off just as Blaine reaches him. “Hey,” Blaine smiles.

“Hey.”

“That’s Justin’s class, right?” Blaine motions to the group of boys now on the beach with their towels.

“Yeah,” Kurt sighs. “I wouldn’t say he’s suddenly embracing his athletic side - But he is jumping in with the rest of them and more than keeping up,” Kurt has a bit of pride. He’s allowed to be protective.

“It’s sweet,” Blaine says to him with a quiet smile.

“What?”

“The way you’re looking out for him,” Blaine’s cheeks turn a bit red and Kurt  lets himself feel the genuineness before his instinct to answer a compliment with sarcasm kicks in.

“Yes well,” Kurt huffs, “Gotta look out for one of our own, right?” He smiles back and then, “Not that Justin is for sure - I mean - I shouldn’t assume or-”

Blaine giggles, and places his warm hand on Kurt’s arm, somehow contradictorily giving him the shivers, “Don’t worry about it. And I make assumptions too. Remember a mis-timed duet?” 

“Oh. Yeah. I guess so. But just don’t say  - I wouldn’t want anybody to say -” Kurt’s protective instinct is battling against his ‘ _Blaine is safe_ ’ instinct.

“Don’t worry,” Blaine whispers quietly, leaning in even though no one is around, “Your gaydar is safe with me.” It’s ridiculous.

“I feel like it’s time for a secret tribe handshake or something,” Kurt says under his breath, shaking his head. Then he sees Blaine pausing and he looks like he’s plotting, “That was a  _joke_ , Blaine.”

“Oh come on, it’d be fun,” Blaine grins from ear to ear, “A secret  _homosexual_  code.” Even in sarcasm, Blaine’s exuberance shines through. Kurt thoroughly and obviously gives Blaine the best judgemental eyeroll he can muster while still grinning widely from ear to ear.

...

It’s Friday evening as they’re finishing up dessert during announcements when Blaine leans into him and asks him to skip the weekly staff evening softball game again in favour of a canoe ride.

“You know, I think it’s tradition now, our Friday night skip the softball game canoe?”

“Tradition. Really, Blaine?” Kurt tries for sass but he can’t really hide the fondness in his voice.  

“It’s an excuse to not play softball,” Blaine tries.

And while Kurt always does exactly what he wants, which would never be softball, he’s in. And he absolutely does not spend an extra thirty minutes making sure he looks like an eleven on a scale of one to ten, and yet with an appropriately casual outfit. Khaki capri pants, tight red t-shirt with three open buttons at the top. Canoe appropriate, he can wade in water without soaking the bottoms. So what if the t-shirt hugs his chest just enough to emphasize his pecs? Side effect.

Kurt arrives at the dock at the agreed upon time and sees Blaine waiting by the canoe, bouncing on his toes in navy blue shorts, a tight white collared t-shirt , and a navy and white polka dot bow tie. He wore a  _bow tie_. But Blaine likes fashion, so what if he dressed up? He knows it’s probably not meaningful though he admits that he appreciates a guy who dresses to impress.  _He_ dresses to impress. And he’s sure they’d both do it all the same if they were canoeing with Sam and Rachel. 

“Hey.” Blaine’s eyes sparkle in the moonlight as he sees him approaching and Kurt’s stomach does a pleasant swoop.  

“Hey.”  They smile and move quietly, leading the canoe into the water and hopping in, Blaine as stern, Kurt in the front. They chit chat as they paddle away into the night time nothingness, the camp becoming more remote, the sky more starry, the lake endless. Kurt is willing his hands not to sweat, for the conversation to be as easy and real as last time, but it isn’t. He’s nervous. Which is not impressive at all. He keeps paddling as he rambles about the trials and tribulations of teaching swimming with confidence to pubescent junior girls, until there’s a pause in the conversation and Blaine slows down the canoe, taking his own paddle out of the water.

“Blaine?” Kurt looks over his shoulder at Blaine in the back of the canoe. Blaine places his paddle in his lap and huffs out a breath as he looks at Kurt and bites on his lower lip.

“So I am really not good at this,” Blaine starts out of nowhere.

“Huh?” Kurt looks back again in confusion.

“Well, for one, I want to have a conversation with you but I bring you out in a canoe where I’m staring at your back.” 

Blaine has a point. Kurt takes his own paddle out of the water and carefully turns himself around to smile at Blaine. 

“Easy fix.”

“What would I do without you?” Blaine half flirts but then stops himself and looks down seemingly irritated with himself.  “I feel like maybe I’ve taken this permission to flirt thing too far.”

“Oh.” Kurt’s heart falls while he tries to keep a neutral face. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, probably just a canoe ride and nice conversation, but this feels like rejection. Like what a break-up conversation feels like even though he’s never had a break up. And there isn’t anything to break, “Okay.” Because what else is he going to say? If Blaine doesn’t want to flirt, he shouldn’t flirt. 

“Aren’t you going to ask why?”

“No,” Kurt sighs, “I’m actually more curious about why you’d bring me all the way out here to tell me that instead of just, you know, not flirting. It isn’t a requirement. It’s really quite simple - like if you don’t think I’m cute, you know, don’t tell me I’m cute.” Kurt hears his voice cracking despite his desire to stay cool.

“No. No,” Blaine bites his lip and tries to hold back a laugh in the face of Kurt’s obvious hurt. 

“I’m glad you find this funny.”

“Kurt, I think you’re cute,” Blaine’s amber eyes are looking straight at him now. They’re like the sun shining through on a black night and he feels blinded. “I think you’re gorgeous, actually.”

“Oh.” Kurt feels like he’s on that ride at Six Flags that loops you around twice in one direction then suddenly jerks and flips you backwards in the other.

“I really am bad at this-”

“At what?”

“So like since you abandoned the summer of un-gay-”

“Do we need to keep talking about that?”

“Actually, we’re talking about after that - Because since we’ve had this flirty thing going on-” Blaine’s eyelashes flutter as he smiles, “I feel like it’s just this habit - this thing we do. And I can’t get out of it.”

So rejection again? “Honestly, Blaine, just spit it out, ‘cause you’re giving me whiplash here.”

“Because I feel like the kidding around flirting is just masking what I really want to say,” Blaine takes a deep breath. He looks like he’s steeling himself. 

Kurt’s eyebrows arch, and he feels his muscles tense as he watches Blaine, waiting for him to continue. “Which is?”  he prompts.

“Kurt, I like you.”

“I like you too, Blaine. I think we’ve established that already.” Kurt knows he’s being difficult but he’s shaking and can’t really let himself believe what Blaine appears to be saying. There’s a beat of silence between them.

This stuff isn’t supposed to happen to him. And not with a charming, kind, and so very brave boy,  _before_  his senior year of high school.

“No. I mean, I  _like_  you,” Blaine looks at him directly for a second before shaking his head and looking down shyly. Blaine is fidgety and he takes his paddle, dips it into the still lake to give his hands something to do.  The surface tension breaks. He looks up again, “With Sebastian, he was the first gay guy I met, and he was aggressive - not in a bad way - but he asked me out, he was a  _guy_ , an attractive guy, and I was excited and didn’t think too much about it.  It was more physical, all h ormones,” Blaine huffs out a self deprecating laugh, “But with you \-- this is going to sound lame--” Blaine pauses and Kurt tries to give him hi s best encouraging  _It’s n_ _ot silly_   and  _Go on_  face because his own ability to speak has abandoned him completely. 

“Okay,” Blaine begins again, “So I want to spend time with you - any excuse I can come up with. I flirt but what I really want to do is hang out and talk,” Blaine looks at him, eyes open and vulnerable, and Kurt stares, mouth slightly open, a nervous grin twitching at the edges. He’s shaking. “You’re not saying anything.” 

“Oh,” Kurt’s voice is breathy, “I like you too.  _Like_  you,” Kurt finds his voice somehow and the unarticulated confession falls out of him, natural and obvious. “I just don’t know, haven’t known, what to do with that. But flirting is fun, so that’s what I went with,” Kurt shrugs with a sweet innocence.

“It  _is_  fun. I just don’t want that to be all this is. I want... this,” he gestures between them “to be... more.”

“Me too,” Kurt answers quickly. He takes a deep breath and finds some courage in his trademark sass. “ So....Sebastian was hormones, but with me you want to  _talk_ ,” Kurt suggests without a hint of subtlety. He can hardly believe he is being such a fishing minx but apparently, this is not his summer of un-gay. 

“Ha!” Blaine gives Kurt a slightly exasperated eye roll, “Oh I assure you, there are  _plenty_  of hormones happening -” Then he looks down at the canoe, “And here’s where you see that I  _am_  really bad at this because I was trying to be all romantic on a lake and under the stars but I’m sitting way too far away to even hold your hand, let alone be all caught up in the moment and kiss you.”

“Kiss me?” Kurt feels his blood rush through him in all directions. “Now?”

Blaine blinks back at him, a little incredulous. “Y eah, I mean. If you want to - That’s kind of the point, isn’t it?”

“I guess it is,” Kurt breathes out. 

“May I?” Blaine starts walking carefully across the canoe to sit on the little bar directly behind Kurt’s little front seat.

Kurt giggles as the boat rocks from side to side, “Just don’t tip us, okay?”

“Guess that would ruin the moment,” Blaine says as he perches on the bar, knees touching Kurt’s. They look at each other but Blaine doesn’t kiss him then. Instead he reaches down and picks up Kurt’s hand, slowly interlacing their fingers one by one. Kurt watches. It’s ridiculously romantic. They smile at each other. Kurt giggles again - nervous, shaking. It’s perfect.

“So when did this dawn on you, Blaine Anderson?”

“Taking you out on a canoe ride to talk about this?” Blaine looks sheepish, “After our last canoe ride?”

“You’ve been planning this all week?”

“Well, once I had permission to think of you as ‘gay Kurt’ - So I guess that would be after the social - ” Blaine squeezes his hand, shifts closer to him if that’s even possible. “Though you asking me about Sebastian gave me some hope that you weren’t really sexuality-free.”

“Yeah, guess that didn’t really work,” Kurt sighs, “Especially not with _you_  around,” He smiles at the corners of his mouth.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Kurt laughs and Blaine looks at him, eyes sparkling, and Kurt wants this moment. So he takes it.  He  cl oses the distance between them and kisses Blaine - soft and warm and lingering and he feels Blaine smile into the kiss, before pulling away slightly with a wet pop. Their eyes are inches apart and Blaine has the warmest, most crinkly smile, and Kurt is pretty sure that he is crinkling back.

“That was nice,” Blaine keeps beaming, inches from his face.

“Nice? Is that all?” 

“Mmmm? Yeah. We can do better.” Blaine’s gaze flicks to Kurt’s lips, sending a jolt of electricity down Kurt’s spine.

“You’re dist racting,” Kurt says, flust ered. 

“I mean to be.” 

“Cocky.” 

Blaine laughs, “But you like me.”

B laine leans in again, Places his hands on Kurt’s shoulders and does his best at holding him firmly while balancing on a canoe seat. And this time Blaine  _kisses_  him.  _Really kisses him_. His lips are firm and searching, and Kurt figures this is a very good use for Blaine’s show-off-y ways. But as Blaine leans forward to pull him closer, the boat tilts sharply to the side causing them to pull apart and grab tightly to the edges.

“Smooth,” Blaine mutters to himself, looking at Kurt sheepishly. 

“Yeah,” Kurt chuckles, attempting to get his racing heart back under control. “Maybe we should paddle back to shore and continue...practicing?” Kurt  tries to sound sultry but is certain it is more Miss Piggy than Jessica Rabbit.

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees as he maneuvers very carefully to the back of the canoe. Kurt suddenly feels the night chill despite the heat coursing through his body.

“You did tell me that you always perfect your art,” Kurt remembers as Blaine turns them back around and they paddle towards the shore.

“Ha.I guess I did,” Blaine agrees. “Better keep my word.”

They’re comfortably quiet as they waddle back on to the beach and hoist the canoe to its rafter. They reach the shed, put away the paddles, and it isn’t until Blaine shuts the door and clicks the lock, that the comfortable silence feels heavy.

Blaine turns around and looks at him, blushing and warm. He looks down and reaches for Kurt’s hand. Kurt lets his hand be taken and entwines their fingers as they start to walk.

“Where to?” Kurt breaks the too full silence.

“I don’t know,” Blaine shrugs but pulls Kurt forward. “Thought we could stop by the shore, just a bit away from the storage sheds. Ambience, you know?”  

“Okay.” And then they are by the water’s edge, holding hands and facing each other, and Kurt is fairly certain that they are going to kiss again.

“You have goosebumps,” Blaine muses as he runs his free index finger along Kurt’s arm. Which only makes Kurt shiver more.

“Well, I’m nervous,” Kurt challenges.

“Yeah, me too,” Blaine confesses, blushing again. 

“You don’t have to indulge me, Blaine.”

“You don’t think I’m nervous?” Blaine looks at him skeptically, “Aren’t I the one who just bore my heart to you?” 

“Aren’t I the one who’s never done this before?” Kurt answers back.

“Well, now you’re going to assess my skills without the threat of capsizing distracting you from scathing judgement,” Blaine teases as he takes a step closer.

“ _Judgement_ , honestly. I don’t have any basis for comparison.” 

“I know I’ve only known you for a few weeks, but seriously, Kurt, when has that ever stopped you?” Blaine moves into his space, untangles their fingers so he can place one hand on Kurt’s shoulder, one behind his back, holding him, his eyes darting from Kurt’s eyes to his lips and back.

“True, actually.” Despite the goosebumps and the nerves, Kurt gives in and places his arms tentatively on Blaine’s shoulders and lets himself fall. Blaine’s lips are soft and sure, but he kisses with his whole body, arm behind Kurt’s back, pressing them together. From the moment he noticed Blaine’s stage presence, he was captivated by how physical he is - on a stage, when he swims, in a canoe, when he dances, and now, _this_. B laine’s body is solid and Kurt’s muscles loosen and his mouth opens and Blaine is searching, soft pulls of teeth on lips. He moans when he kisses into his mouth, bites back, pulls him closer. It’s low in his throat and sexy - not like the fantasy of Taylor Lautner shirtless is sexy as a vague concept,  but like real life, not a kid anymore sexy, that he feels all over his body. His heart is racing and he is breathless but who needs breathing when there is kissing? Kissing is incredible.

“You’re amazing,” Blaine breathes out in a pause and Kurt chases his mouth again. Kissing  _Blaine_  is incredible.

When staff curfew has them half-running, breathless and giggling back to their cabins, Kurt ends the date with a silly smack of the lips outside of Blaine’s cabin, and subtle promises of  _let’s do this again,_  and  _I want this_ , and  _yes_. Then he is left to jog back to his own cabin, compose himself, and practice the art of cool non-chalance, as he enters his den of swim boys. He’s not suspect. No one would remotely expect that he was making out with the dapper head of canoe underneath the evening stars. 

Least of all, him.


	4. Chapter 4

Since Blaine duetted into his life three weeks ago, Kurt admits that some of his deeply held beliefs have been challenged. Blaine’s mere existence during his summer escape had already caused cognitive dissonance, and rendered his summer of gay irrelevance impossible. And now, just when he thinks he has achieved what he admits begrudgingly is a preferable happy equilibrium of being out, but not defined by gay, not ‘the gay kid’,  _kissing_  happens.  Suddenly, he finds his fiercely independent,  _high school romance is beneath me_ self, consumed by thoughts of starlit canoe rides and making out and wanting and wanting and wanting. He wants to play it cool, maintain his air of non-chalance, but he also somehow wants to sing it from the rooftops. And trying to process all of his own emotions is only further complicated by the fact that the object of his desire is Blaine Anderson.

The thing about trying to figure out whatever your tenuous relationship is with Blaine Anderson, is that  _everybody_  loves Blaine Anderson. Somehow Blaine manages to navigate that elusive space of talented-dorky-cool and so makes everyone - gender, age, sexuality totally immaterial - swoon. Picture it  - Blaine leading a canoe trip. He teaches, he’s patient, he’s supportive -  _Great stroke, Hayley! You told me you couldn’t canoe, Jonah!_. He builds the campfire, remembers the marshmallows, and when all the kids are in bed and asleep, he plays guitar for the staff, taking requests, and joining in with spontaneous harmonies.  And the thing about Blaine being  _that_  guy, is that  _that_  guy’s love life is a hot topic. Everybody loves Blaine, and so _everybody_  wants to know who Blaine loves. Or likes. Or makes out with by the water’s edge. Or whatever.  Kurt likes him -  _a lot_ , he definitely does. But honestly, Blaine Anderson can be exhausting. 

And this is particularly so when Kurt has absolutely no idea exactly what is going on.

Unsurprisingly, Kurt has limited sleep the night of the canoe ride, a reasonable sacrifice for the adrenalin racing through his body and the feeling of Blaine’s slight stubble still tingling around his mouth. His game face is apparently so flawless that the guys accepted his almost late arrival back to the cabin with barely a shrug, no questions asked, leaving him to stare up at the ceiling for most of the night, secretly smiling from ear to ear. The amount of stir he doesn’t cause is almost disappointing, despite his disdain for his own secret desire to sing it from the rooftops.

But the morning arrives without pomp or circumstance or a Goodyear blimp proclaiming that he was kissing Blaine Anderson by the lake the night before, and Kurt is up and perfectly dressed and walking casually to the dining hall with Finn, as if nothing has changed since yesterday. He knows that Blaine will join them for breakfast and he will pass the waffles and perhaps that is the best approach. Act like nothing happened. Everything is the same. Fever dream. 

And that  _is_  how it starts. Blaine and Jake walk over as usual  with  the breakfast tray. It’s not waffles, though. It’s French Toast. The boys  mumble  out their usual morning pleasantries, Blaine greets everyone with his typical sunshine as he sits down. Kurt thinks he feels Blaine’s eyes linger on his for just a beat longer. An extra smile. But he can’t be sure. Blaine sits across from him, as he often does, and the chit chat at the table can only be described as ordinary. He so wants to be cool about this - everybody has hook ups at camp - but he finds that despite his stoic game face, he is buzzed. And he doesn’t know what to do with that. So he says very little. 

“You’re quiet?” Blaine leans over towards him mid-way through breakfast.  The others are bantering about last night’s softball scores or something, while Kurt is focused on politely cutting his French toast into  just so  bite size pieces.

“I am?” Kurt feels the blush in his cheeks and the shy smile creep involuntarily into his eyes at Blaine’s warmth.

“Yeah,” Blaine breathes out and raises his eyebrows in  a knowing  gesture .  Kurt feels Blaine’s foot knock his underneath the table, resting his calf against  his own . It is the tiniest of movements. It could have happened by accident yesterday. But Kurt knows it’s not an accident. Especially not with the way Blaine is crinkle smiling at him right now. 

“I must have gone to bed too late,” Kurt smiles back, finding his voice. “And not a great sleep, you know?”

"I think I  do ,” Blaine’s grin just gets wider and there is something that Kurt can only describe as delight sparkling in his eyes. And he figures if Blaine didn’t sleep, and can’t stop grinning, and is looking at him like  _that_ , that it’s okay for him to be a little bit buzzed. 

...

“Why did Sam ask me before lunch if you were meeting us here?” Kurt asks Blaine suspiciously as they walk into the dining hall.

Blaine  shrugs , “Maybe he wanted to know if I was meeting you here?”  When  Kurt rolls his eyes,  Blaine stops walking and looks confused.  “You’re going to have to translate  for me  here, Kurt.”

“I mean, why did he ask  _me_ if you were meeting us here? Why would he think _I_  would know - aren’t you two the inseparable twosome?”

Blaine looks at him, eyebrows rising  incredulously . “He asked  _you_ because I told him,” Blaine  says ,  running  his index finger gently along Kurt’s forearm, back and forth.  Kurt  takes a deep breath. It is impossible to be indignant when Blaine is doing that. He is pretty sure Blaine knows that.

“You told him?”

“Mmmm,” Blaine nods.

“What? That we spent the evening making out by the canoe sheds instead of being social participants in the staff softball game?”

Blaine laughs, “Not exactly. I think it was more like I told him that I’ve liked you for a while and told you last night and that we’re hopefully going to try things out?”  _God why does Blaine have to be so sensible?_  “Though I guess I could have said that instead - only it wasn’t by the canoe sheds. It was _away_  from the sheds, by the water, under the stars. Ambience, remember?” And Blaine is looking at him with  _that_  face and  _those_  eyes and driving him crazy. In all ways. “I’ll go right now,” and Blaine motions over to their table where the guys are already seated. 

“Don’t you dare, Blaine,” Kurt pulls on his arm. 

Blaine stops and looks back at him, relaxed sweetness in his eyes, “You’re cute, you know?”

And now Kurt is really blushing.  _Dammit._  “Yes, well. I think that’s been established.” 

“It definitely has,” Blaine steps just slightly into his personal space. And Kurt surprisingly wants him there. Even in the centre of the dining hall. “Look, Kurt. I’m not a secretive guy. I sometimes talk about stuff,” Kurt thinks he succeeds at a fabulous  _Not you, really?_  face. “But I’m not an expert at this either. I figure what I said to Sam is pretty accurate. Trying it out, right?” And just for a second Blaine goes from cool as a cucumber to vulnerable.

“I think that’s pretty accurate,” Kurt now takes his finger and runs it along Blaine’s arm. Blaine gets goosebumps.  _Achievement_. Kurt still isn’t sure what  “ trying things out ”  means, but for now he figures it’s camp jargon for spending time together and more kissing. And he thinks he can live with that.

...

The thing that surprises him is that it’s easy. Blaine makes it easy. Kurt teaches swim ming , Blaine teaches canoe ing . Kurt still has his late afternoon power walk with Rachel, Blaine still throws around the ball with the guys. They eat together  and  don’t always sit together but sometimes do. Blaine leads singing around the camp fire, Kurt directs the S’mores making activity, and sits with the junior girls (slowly becoming his favourite swim class, believe it or not - nothing like a little no bullshit,  _yes you can_  attitude from a swim teacher). But when the campers are tucked in, and the campfire and marshmallows are left for the staff, Blaine sits down behind him, pulls Kurt back into him, hand on his waist. Rachel is still in deep thought about the woes of their talent show duet, Finn is holding her hand and nodding his head, and Kurt sort of wants to argue with her but sort of just wants to lean back into Blaine. 

This is a thing. His first ever thing. It isn’t everything. But it is definitely something that makes him warm all over. It’s not just the fire.

Even the scrutiny from dating  “ Mr. Man Around Camp ”  isn’t  _that_  bad. The swim guys are awesome, actually, mostly for not doing or saying anything at all. Blaine sometimes holds his hand, they don’t wince, they don’t look, they don’t care. It’s bliss. And Sam, well, Sam said to him that despite him not knowing what to make of Kurt at first, he’s never seen Blaine so happy. And Kurt admits, that _is_ saying something. Blaine is kind of a ray of sunshine.

The morning after the evening when Blaine first casually took his hand during the staff program, though, Finn couldn’t resist. He and Finn had just left Blaine and Rachel for the swim docks, when Finn punched in him in the shoulder and said ‘Told you this isn’t high school.” Although he scowled at him, he doesn’t really mind that Finn had been right.

His junior girls swim class, on the other hand, are another story. They figured it out as a class when Blaine had walked by, whispered some nothing in his ear and squeezed his hand. It was Leanne, actually. She pronounced it - “Oh my god, there is something happening here, isn’t there? You and Blaine? Oh my god.” And he guesses it was tacit agreement when he didn’t deny it. 

And the junior girls, they are  _enamoured_  at the idea of Mr. Tripper McHotPants (Their name, of course - The head canoe guy is always the ‘tripper’ for canoe trips, and well, McHotPants - that’s self explanatory) being all romantic with the Marble Angel. They like to make up names. He got marble because he’s tough in swim class, has perfect porcelain skin and is always fashionable, and he wears it with pride. Angel because they like him after all, and Blaine says he sings like one. There had been a detailed discussion about whether he would sing for them while they were treading water one day when Blaine walked by. Kurt was standing on the dock, trying to distract them to make the time go by, when Blaine piped in, “Make sure he does, girls. Kurt sings like an angel.” He was ready to trip him into the water right then and there. Feeding the masses.

These girls are sweet, intelligent, political, well-intentioned, but they are, in reality, thirteen years old. They read  _Teen_  and  _Seventeen_  with an appropriate disdain, and sneak in a Cosmo and talk about blowjobs without really having any idea at all. He doesn’t even have any idea at all, who is he kidding? But man, they are excited that Blaine has found a guy. And that it’s him. They want to talk about it pretty much non-stop.

_“So do you and Blaine like spend hours talking to each other after we go to sleep?”_

“ _He’s a good kisser, right? He is totally a good kisser. I know he is. You_ have _kissed, right?” (_ Kurt just side eyes her at that one and tells her to go get her towel).

_“I think it is so great that two guys can find each other here and be open and in love. It just makes me so happy.”_ (Slow down there, Tiger. They kissed three nights ago.)

_“You guys are just so cute together. So cute. Oh my god.”_

“I know we bug you,” Leanne says to him frankly at the end of one class, “But seriously, we’re happy for you guys.”

And in the end, he knows that’s true. So he takes the scrutiny and the overzealousness about his love life, and lets it roll right off his back. Because in the end, he is happy for himself too.

...

Despite being staff at a sleepover camp, without their own parents, finding time to be alone is actually quite difficult. They are both busy with their own jobs, like to participate in the staff evening programs (softball notwithstanding), and Kurt absolutely refuses to be that guy who only spends time with one person. He spends time with Rachel, plays volleyball with the guys, and assists on the junior camper play -  _Grease_  this year. Justin is a fantastic Kanicki. And Leanne is Rizzo. So Kurt does notice with some amusement and an increasingly melting heart, that Blaine makes sure that the times they do have alone are unquestionably romantic. 

The other night, when they went for a walk along the water after the staff evening program, Blaine had set up a  nighttime  snack picnic of hot chocolate with marshmallows and the kitchen’s famous chocolate chip cookies, complete with a red -and-white- checkered blanket. 

“My god, You were obviously with the wrong guy if you were with someone who didn’t like romance,” Kurt was awed and as usual, couldn’t quite get out the compliment.

“I was,” Blaine agrees, grinning ear to ear at Kurt’s surprised face, pleased with himself. “And now?” Blaine fishes as Kurt sits down and picks up a cup of hot chocolate.

“You had me with mini marshmallows,” Kurt smiles up at him as Blaine cuddles in beside him, picking up his own cup. 

Then it’s their one week anniversary. Kurt’s not kidding - Blaine insists on remembering and celebrating this teeny tiny milestone.  While it’s definitely true that camp time moves entirely differently than real life time, and a week can feel much longer than that, Kurt isn’t entirely convinced. But he’s willing to indulge him.

“Will you come to my cabin - I set up a little something for our anniversary,” Blaine beams, hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“Anniversary?” Kurt side eyes him but can’t help but grin.

“It’s been one week since we kissed, and you know, started this,” Blaine is shameless. And even though Kurt still really isn’t sure about the one week thing, and is even more unsure about what exactly ‘this’ is, he agrees.

“No canoe ride tonight?” He asks as they make their way over to Blaine’s cabin as the rest of the staff set up for their weekly softball game. “I thought it was a tradition?” He teases.

“Well maybe it’s just a tradition for you and I to skip the staff softball game, in favour of more sophisticated activities,” Blaine isn’t even trying to be subtle. 

“Such as _canoeing,_ ” Kurt suggests.

“As one example, yes,” Blaine smiles back at him wickedly as he opens the door to his cabin.  Kurt steps inside to a small room lit by something like twenty little battery - operated tea lights (No real candles allowed in cabins, Blaine apologizes), and two fancy plastic champagne glasses filled with Blaine’s homemade mocktail - sparkling water, grapefruit and orange juice, topped with freshly cut strawberries and blueberries. 

“So this is pretty much an ordinary weekly date night when one is dating Blaine Anderson?” Kurt is amazed once again at the thought and the romance, more even than the details of the drink itself. 

“ Y ou like it?” Blaine is hopeful and smiling as he sits down on his bed with his glass. Re-fills of the drink are sitting elegantly beside them in a pink plastic bowl on a camp tray, ready to be ladelled into his cup.

“Yeah,” Kurt nods, “Yes.” He sits down across from Blaine, eyes smiling above the cup as he takes a sip. They cross their legs on the bed, knees touching, sipping their drinks, and talk about their day, about the newly budding relationship between Finn and Rachel, about the junior girls and their new found interest in his love life. Blaine thinks it’s adorable, Kurt just shakes his head.

“But you did tell them that I’m a good kisser, right?” Blaine says after Kurt recounts some of the many boundary crossing comments he’d received during class.

“Ha ! N o,” Kurt says, “I told her to go get her towel,” But he sees Blaine’s playful eyes, “There are just some secrets I like to keep to myself.”

“Mmmm,” Blaine says, putting his glass down and taking Kurt’s out of his hand as well to put on his bedside table so he can lean over and kiss him, soft and tempting.

“Wait,” Kurt says breaking the kiss, “How come they never ask you these things?”

Blaine laughs, “Because you are  _obviously_  a good kisser,” Blaine answers as he climbs up on his knees, cupping Kurt behind the head and kissing him a little longer. “And actually, they do,” Blaine admits as he kisses down Kurt’s neck.

“Wait what?” Kurt pushes on his chest. 

“Junior girls’ day canoe trip three days ago,” Blaine shrugs. “They wanted to know  _everything._ How we got together, is it the same as with a guy and a girl-”

“Oh my god, who said that?” 

“Oh - so - young - but - well - intentioned, Hayley.”

“What did you say?”

“I didn’t have to say anything. Leanne jumped in with a sassy ‘Love is love, Hayley. It feels the same for anyone.’”

“Mmmm, smart kid,” Kurt nods as he looks up at Blaine who is still on his knees and lets his hands travel down Blaine’s red henley t-shirtted torso.

“Not that - you know - she just meant - I mean-”

“It’s okay,” Kurt laughs, pulling Blaine down to kiss him again. He really does not need confessions of undying love at the moment, but some uninterrupted private kissing would be nice.

Kurt is amazed at how totally not nervous he is. Blaine puts the bowl of punch on the floor with their cups, while he moves to lie down, head on Blaine’s pillow with room for Blaine to lie beside him, with him, on him, however they want. They haven’t had this chance before, to be alone, on a bed, with time  to spare, and  Kurt, while not being sure of exactly where things are going, is sure that he wants  this . The what of it all is a little fuzzy, but he figures Blaine knows and he is definitely interested in finding out. Not _that_ , of course not. It’s only been a week, even on camp time, and he’s not in a rush. But having Blaine’s body flush next to his, hand on his waist, with Blaine kissing his neck, is overwhelming him in all the right ways.

The thing is that before this summer, before Blaine, Kurt really didn’t think there was any possibility of  _this_  for him. Being gay was a thing he accepted about himself, but it was his scarlett ‘G’ - a thing that marked him that he would be ridiculed for until he could get himself somewhere that he wouldn’t be.  Meeting someone, though, experiencing what being gay  _really_  means, was beyond what he ever let himself think about.

He admits that there were those couple of times where he let himself slip with Rachel. That time last year after she had gone on three dates with Jesse St. James and his curiosity simply got the better of him - “What do boys lips taste like?” She was so happy that he wanted to talk about  _that_ with her, she just grabbed his hands and said ‘It’s like magic Kurt. Magic strawberry and chocolate perfection. When it’s your turn, you’re going to melt.” He huffed out a laugh trying to hide the hint of bitterness he wouldn’t let himself feel, telling her that wouldn’t be for a long long time. And while he hates to admit when Rachel’s right, he did indulge her the morning after he and Blaine kissed with a ‘More like raspberries and mint, with a rough tingle left over.’ And the scandalized look on her face was totally worth it. 

Tonight, though, it’s strawberries and blueberries and citrus mixed in with summer heat and he wants to feel Blaine everywhere - lips on his lips, his neck, hands pulling at his t-shirt, on his back. They’ve seen each other shirtless, of course. It’s summer camp and they’re waterfront staff, but now he wants to stare, to look in _that_  way, to touch. Blaine’s back is smooth and strong and he pulls him down on top of him, and then shifts them so Blaine is on his back, and his hands can explore his fuzzy stomach and up, his pecs, his nipples. Blaine gasps and bites his lips.

“Wow. I, umm, I guess I like that,” And Kurt smiles coyly because  _did Blaine just suggest that was new?_

“You haven’t?” He can’t really finish the sentence with more specifics without feeling ridiculous.

“No, umm. I guess Sebastian was more quick just to get to, you know-” Blaine shrugs, slightly embarrassed. “So I guess I didn’t know what I was missing.”

Kurt lies on his side, propped up on his elbow, other hand now exploring under Blaine’s shirt, thumbs teasing his hardening nipples. “I like it too,” Kurt says almost shyly, as he bends down to kiss him softly on the mouth. Blaine is making little sounds as he continues to explore, and then starts tugging at Kurt’s shirt, hands on his stomach and up to his chest. Kurt is suddenly struck by the image - Blaine lying on his back, eyes half open, panting, Kurt’s hand under his shirt, as Kurt stares on his side, Blaine’s hands awkwardly reaching to do the same to him - and he giggles.

Blaine’s eyes widen for a moment, “What? Are you laughing at me?”

“Oh my god, no,” Kurt giggles again. “It’s just that I think the girls call this ‘second base’ and ‘feeling up’ in some world where boys do this to girls.”

“Boys with girls?,” Blaine puts on a scandalized face, “Why would anyone want to do that?”

“No idea.” And for the first time, in this moment, lying with Blaine, tentatively exploring what turns the other on (but not too much), Kurt feels happy that he’s gay. 

“Can we, umm - I mean, I’m all for second base and feeling each other up, but can we maybe take these off,” Blaine blushes as he pulls at their wrinkled shirts. “I want to see you.” 

Kurt’s mouth opens in slight surprise at Blaine’s easy openness. He wants to look too, but he’s not sure he could admit it. “Yeah,” He breathes out, “Me too, actually.” Blaine beams as if Kurt has just given him an unexpected compliment. He’s not sure why - Because of course he wants to see him,  _of course_ , but he figures that’s part of Blaine’s mystery - confident yet vulnerable. And it is unfairly hot. Blaine quickly removes his red henley t-shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Kurt looks down at the shirt in disapproval before taking off his own McQueen skull knock off and placing it carefully at the end of the bed. Blaine laughs.

“Come here,” Blaine reaches for him, pupils wide and wanting and travelling up and down his body. He knows he’s red all over but he breathes through it. He wants this. And then they’re kissing, hands everywhere on backs, stomachs, chests. Kurt lets his index finger circle Blaine’s nipple, feels him shudder as he kisses his neck, and then Blaine asks, “Will you - only if you want - but your mouth?” The request sends blood rushing down to where they’re obviously avoiding, but he wants and he does and Blaine moans and curls his toes when Kurt gently uses his teeth and Blaine’s nipples are hard and wet from Kurt. He’s consumed by the smell and the taste of Blaine - men’s Speed Stick and the taste of citrus with faint hints of lake water and summer. When he stops for a minute to look down at him - at them - he is for the first time fusing the feelings of hot and beautiful. 

Blaine is so expressive - with sounds and compliments and movement. He knew he would be turned on - it doesn’t take much, he’s a teenaged boy and Blaine is incredible. But he didn’t quite realize that he would be  _so_  turned on, when  _he_  is the one doing all the work.

“I need to cool off,” Kurt breathes out, rolling off of Blaine.

“You? What? I haven’t even gotten to  _you_  yet,” Blaine is still catching his breath, torso wet from Kurt’s mouth. He’s stunning.

“Maybe next time,” Kurt turns and quickly looks at him sheepishly.

“Really?” Blaine is a mix between disappointed and proud.

“Really. I guess doing stuff to you, ummm, works for me?” Kurt answers, blushing.

Blaine smiles and there is just a hint of smug, “Well, I guess I can handle that,” Blaine just looks so pleased with himself, “Though I really do want to kiss you all over too.”

“That would lead to terrible _terrible_  things,” Kurt cuddles into his side, eager to just give in, roll on top of Blaine and chase the feeling, but he knows he doesn’t want their first time to be random like that. “Not that that would be so bad,” Kurt says honestly.

“But not for our first time,” Blaine shakes his head, “Not that I’m not tempted-”

“But you like  _romance_.”

“I do,” Blaine smiles at him, breath almost normal now. “And so do you, Kurt Hummel.”

“It appears I do,” Kurt agrees, heart slowing. “I also really really like  _this_ ,” he trails his finger along Blaine’s ribcage.

“Oh  me too ,” Blaine agrees. He turns his head to look at Kurt playfully, and says- half in jest, all in earnest - “Clearly, we’re meant to be.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt knows he’s been a bit testy over the last few days. Yes, he realizes that perhaps he shouldn’t have huffed at Blaine for finishing the milk at breakfast, and that it isn’t Blaine’s fault that the senior girls were late for his class because they canoed out too far during Blaine’s lesson, but he can’t help it. He’s feeling irritable. There are less than two weeks of camp left, and despite at least three pretty steamy evenings in Blaine’s cabin, Blaine has not even attempted to you know,  let his hands travel south of the equator. And it’s becoming increasingly clear that Kurt’s getting the travel bug, so to speak, but time is running out and he doesn’t know how to ask.

“Are you seriously still mad about the swim class thing?” Blaine raises his hands up helplessly as they meet up after the campers are asleep later that night.

Kurt stops in his tracks, faces Blaine, hands on his hips, and just blurts it out, “Aren’t we on a countdown here? Like there are less than two weeks left, and I’d really like to have some kind of -” Kurt pauses, takes a breath, and whispers, “ _more-than-just-making-out_  with you before this thing we have going is over?” 

“What?” Blaine’s eyes bug out and he just looks at Kurt for a long moment,  “What countdown? And you do--want _that_? Can we back up for a second here?  First, who said this is ending?”

“I don’t know. I just figured that old adage rings true - what happens at arts camp, stays at arts camp,” Kurt pauses looking sheepish because Blaine is giving him a serious _‘What on earth are you talking about?’_  look.

“Well, considering I’ve never heard of that famous not-so-truism-” Blaine crosses his arms, “And we both live in Ohio, I think I could handle having a boyfriend just a town away. I mean, I’ve come in to Lima to go to  _Scandals_ , of all things, seeing you would be a far better excuse-” 

“Wait - Boyfriend?” Which earns him his second bewildered look of the evening. “I just mean that we haven’t talked about  _that_ ,” Kurt knows he’s being a bit indulgent, but he has been warned that camp is a universe unto itself, and sometimes just doesn’t translate over into real life. He doesn’t want to assume anything.

Blaine mulls it over for a second and rolls his eyes, “Well, okay Kurt,  I guess  _technically_  that’s true,” he hums, slightly exasperated. “But we did celebrate our one week  _anniversary_  a few days ago, and we are  _the_  hot couple of all the camp newspaper teen gossip columns,” Blaine is amusing himself.  “Oh and I shouldn’t forget that we do spend a fair amount of time with our tongues in each other’s mouths...”

“Oh my god.”

Blaine shrugs, “It’s my fault. I should have let you know that I only do  _that_  with my  _boyfriend_ ,” Blaine takes his hands, gently swings them between them. He is  _so_  smug.

“Oh really?” Well, how do you know I’m not more of a free spirit, huh?” He knows Blaine’s right but he just can’t let him win too easily. 

“Well, I guess that I’ll just have to convince you then?” Blaine’s eyes are suddenly serious and sexy and without warning Kurt is being kissed and kissed and kissed. Tongues definitely in each other’s mouths.

Kurt steps back, a little dizzy. “Okay. I think it may be worth the drive from Lima to Westerville.” 

“Well, thank you Kurt Hummel. Glad I’m worth 90 minutes and a 1/4 tank of gas.”

“Yes, well. You  _are_  a good kisser. I guess I shouldn’t let that go too easily,” Kurt teases and steps in again. But Blaine blushes, clears his throat, and steps just an inch back.

“Well, um, on that topic, and now that we’ve figured out the first part,” Blaine feigns innocence, “What was that other part again?”

“You know what I said.”

“Maybe I just want to hear you say it again?” Blaine is still in his space, still staring with those sexy eyes. “Or has that changed now that we’re Facebook official?”

“Uh no. That hasn’t changed. I still want to -” Kurt pauses. He already said it once. He really isn’t sure he can say it again.

“Get in my pants?”

“Blaine.” He is  _so_  crass. 

“Sorry,” But he isn’t. “Instead I could ask if you want to  _make mad passionate love_  to me?” His look is the impossibility of sweet and positively wicked. 

“Oh my god no,” Kurt looks down trying to control his blush and gather his own wit, “Yes, please, Blaine. I would like to get in your pants,” He bats his eyelashes. 

“God you’re  _such_  a romantic,” Blaine bats his own long long eyelashes right back as he pulls Kurt close into his body, gaze flicking from his eyes to his mouth before kissing him again, soft and lingering.

When they break apart, Blaine takes Kurt’s hand in his two hands, holding it between them. “At the risk of ruining this moment of my incredibly hot  _boyfriend_  telling me out of nowhere that he wants to, you know-” Kurt shakes his head at him or maybe it’s at his surprise at himself, “Let’s maybe - Can we talk about it first?”

“I didn’t mean I want to do it right  _now_ ,” Kurt huffs, indignant. 

Blaine laughs, “Well, yes, I figured you would want something slightly more ideal than on a public beach. Although-” Blaine muses, earning him a slap on the arm. “I know you didn’t mean now. But can we talk about it?”

Kurt looks skeptical. “No better time than the present to learn the torrid details of your previous sex life compared to my non-existent one?” Kurt looks like he’s about to hold his nose and jump into an unknown cesspool.

“Don’t look too intrigued,” Blaine raises his eyebrows as he takes Kurt’s hand and starts walking along the beach.

“Ways to make Kurt Hummel remember that he's a baby penguin in the face of a sex god—check,” Kurt mumbles under his breath as they swing their hands and walk. Blaine stops suddenly.

“Did you just speak in the third person?”

“It’s unforgiveable, I know.” But they’re both giggling now. “I take it back.”

“Okay. But can you please just leave in the part about me being a sex god?” Kurt laughs and squeezes his hand. He can’t really take it back when it’s kind of his impression that it’s true. He knows they haven’t really done anything _big_ yet - Well, it’s been big for him, but not, you know, from the perspective of  _Cosmo_  - which he can’t believe he just cited as authority. But Blaine has this confidence about him. It can be intimidating. Also hot.

“So what can I say to convince you that I don’t care that you haven’t had sex before? I think it’s kind of random that I have -- I mean, gay boys in Ohio? What are the chances?”

“Tell me about it,” Kurt agrees. “And I manage to find the one that has.” He sighs.

“Oh I promise to make that work to your advantage,” Blaine is doing that coy and confident thing again. But he’s serious. Which is intimidating. And also hot.

“Is there anything you _haven’t_ done?” He figures the gory details are easier to avoid this way.

“Yes, actually.” Blaine turns to face Kurt, smiling. He seems pleased he could give the answer Kurt wants.

Kurt places his hands gently on Blaine’s torso and drags them down, “I mean,  _other_  than Sebastian not having realized you like  _this_.” Kurt brushes Blaine’s nipples with his thumbs, smirking as Blaine shudders.

“You better stop that unless you actually do want this to happen on a public beach,” Blaine bats him away, biting his lip. Blaine  _really_ reacts to that. And the reaction does inflate Kurt’s ego just a bit.

“So before I tell you this, here is my disclaimer. I’ve had sex with one guy. One. And I’m going to be honest here, I like sex-”

“Yes, Casanova. I figured,” Kurt huffs. He’s trying not to be defensive. Failing.

“Buuut-” Blaine continues, “Despite everything that happened with Sebastian, and it was good, it was-” Blaine is pensive, “Everything with you?” Blaine looks at him meaningfully, “I like it more.”

Kurt closes his eyes, wants to believe it, “Blaine, while that’s very nice, we haven’t  _done it_ yet, remember?”

Blaine huffs in frustration, “Kissing, fooling around, tongues in each other’s mouths,  _this,”_ Blaine runs his hand over his pec, “Remember?” Blaine teases. “I like the way it feels,” Blaine breathes out, earnest again, “I like the way you touch me.”

Kurt is softening despite himself. He’s not exactly sure how he does it, but Blaine’s easy way with words and romance and sex somehow make  _him_ feel sexy. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Blaine smiles now, “So....We did do a lot of  _things_ ,” And apparently even Blaine uses euphemisms, which makes Kurt feel a bit better. “But I never,” Blaine takes a deep breath, “I never topped.” He just says it. He gets a bit red, almost looks like he wants to defend himself. But he doesn’t. 

“Oh.” Kurt digests the information. “Okay,” He nods his head. 

“I mean that I never-”

“I know what ‘topping’ is Blaine,” Kurt now gives  _him_  a  _Come on, Blaine_  look, “I am not  _that_  much of a baby penguin.”

“Oh, I know,” Blaine suddenly gets affectionate and puts his arm around Kurt’s waist, Kurt’s around his shoulder and hugs them together as they walk. He looks at Kurt. He looks almost vulnerable.

“Well,” Kurt nods and pulls him closer, “I’m not ready for  _that_  yet -  _either_ way,” Kurt wants to be sure to add, “But at some point, I’d like to do that. I mean, have you, you know - do that.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Kurt affirms, idea consolidating in his head. “I mean, I figure I would want to try _both_  things. Among  _many_  others.” Kurt is flirting again. He feels powerful.

“I know, right?” Blaine says quietly, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I really like being on the, you know.. _._ I do, _”_ Blaine whispers the words as if others could hear, “But Sebastian never wanted to switch it up.”  

“Well, I do,” Kurt smiles surely at him, but then, “I mean, I will. In the future.”   

“Yeah,” Blaine nods at him.

“But for now,” Kurt sighs, “I don’t know, something  _easier_.”

“Actually, I think  _harder_  may be better” Blaine bites his lip sheepishly, and looks down laughing at himself.

Kurt elbows him. “I seriously can’t believe I want to have sex with someone who makes 13 year old boy jokes about-” He can’t think of an appropriate euphemism.

“Boners?” Blaine tries. 

“Oh god.”

“Hard-ons? Woodies?”

“Now you’re just tormenting me.” Kurt shakes his head trying desperately to stay irritated rather than bursting into giggles. Then Blaine’s arms are suddenly around him, pulling him in to face him, holding him tightly. His eyes have shifted to serious and full of... Kurt isn’t sure what. Except that it’s a good thing. And that Blaine means it.

“I’m crazy about you,” Blaine’s voice gets a little choked up.

“Oh,” Kurt’s voice is high, breathy. “Um-” That’s a quick shift of tone. Blaine softly puts his index finger over Kurt’s lips. He’s not done yet. Okay.

“And I promise, seriously, to torment you in all the ways that will make you want to drive from Lima to Westerville as much as our parents will allow.” His shiny eyes belie his attempt to be cute. Well, he is cute. But also more.

“Yes, okay,” Kurt nods.

“Okay.” Blaine echoes.

“And umm,” If Blaine can, he can too, “Me too. I mean the crazy thing-” And Blaine laugh-smiles at him for the sentiment and his inability to quite get it out. And then they’re kissing again, so it doesn’t really matter. 

...

Because Blaine insists on romance, and because they are rarely alone at camp, Blaine has a plan. Kurt really thought he wasn’t going to use his one extended day off this summer - a night and half day. And though he wouldn’t admit it, he really wanted to take advantage of all his time with Blaine. No reason to leave camp. Until, of course, Blaine proposes that they take their day off together, early next week, and spend an evening ‘in town’. They can have dinner at The Burger Joint (Blaine promises the best fries ever - All the staff say so), and then check into the Best Western for the rest of the night. He’s pretty sure that most staff at least go to a couple of karaoke bars before crashing for the night. Blaine suggests they skip that part. Blaine has the best ideas.

So it is with happy jitters on Monday late afternoon, that Kurt packs up his bag with his favourite red briefs (Yes, briefs. Blaine said he could pull them off and he plans to seize the day), his most deliciously masculine smelling soaps, toothpaste, toothbrush, and lubricant (Yes, he has a secret stash. Of course he does), and heads out to the staff bus to take them into town.

They ride the bus with two arts and crafts staff, both reasonably distant friendly acquaintances. They banter about tie dying mishaps and water fearful campers, and Kurt silently laments the reality that they are probably also going to the Burger Joint, when as luck would have it, he discovers - they’re _vegetarians._ Bless the ethical eater movement because he and Blaine are soon alone, eating juicy, ketchup smothered hamburgers and superb fries with malt vinegar at a picnic table at the The Joint.

The date - technically their first official out of camp date - is relaxed and easy. Kurt feels like they’re old friends hanging out like always  - gossiping about the latest hook ups and break ups at camp, sharply judging the small town summer fashions (If you can call t-shirts with loons on them fashions), and eating the most delicious comfort food available. Blaine could be Rachel with a better fashion sense. Except for that moment when Blaine tries to feed him a french fry (He judges him so hard but of course he lets him.  _Damn him_ ), and then of course the romantic walk along the boardwalk where Blaine stops them at a kiosk and buys them matching hemp bracelets. 

“I am not wearing a hemp bracelet. Seriously, Blaine. Do you know who you’re dating?”

“It’s a memento of our first official date,” Blaine insists. “Indulge me, Kurt. It’s hemp or boomdoggle.” So Kurt reluctantly ties the bracelet on. For tonight. Only.

They’re in a small town, and don’t know the scene, so they’re being cautious and not holding hands in public. Instead, they get into each other’s space too often, peppered by gentle touches on the back or arm, or a hand on the elbow to navigate tight aisles in the shops. 

Kurt turns to point out a kitschy lamp and finds Blaine staring at him. “You’re adorable,” Blaine says. Their eyes lock for a long moment and Blaine reaches up to run a finger along Kurt’s cheek before remembering where they are and drawing it back quickly. “Oops. Sorry.” That’s the point at which they’re done with the walk and ready to be behind a closed door.

“Yeah,” Kurt responds. “Let’s go, okay?”

“Definitely okay.”

...

There is something both ridiculously luxurious and satisfyingly rebellious about having your very own room in a Best Western with your boyfriend and nobody else, at seventeen. Especially when you’re planning to have sex for the first time. It feels wild and adult but also responsible.  His dad’s formerly disdained but now begrudgingly appreciated ‘talk’ echoes in his head - He  _is_  sure of how he feels about Blaine. Sure of how Blaine feels about him. The connection is real and deep and sex will bring them closer. So what if he also wants to know how it feels, wants to see Blaine naked, and is nervous. He’s allowed all those things too.

When the door clicks shut, and they’re finally alone, the pent up tension breaks and Blaine has him up against the hotel room door, kissing him roughly. The aggressiveness takes him by surprise. It’s amazing. 

“Oh umm,” Kurt says as they break apart. Blaine looks away sheepishly.

“Sorry. I just got a bit carried away.”

“Don’t apologize. I liked it.”

“We really don’t have to, you know. I will be just as happy watching re-runs of  _The Facts of Life_ and cuddling up to you tonight.” Blaine is so sincere. It’s adorable. Also ridiculous.

“I hope not _just_ as happy,” Kurt says honestly. “Because _I_ want to.”

“Okay.” Blaine looks at him, eyes warm and smiling and mischievious. Just the way Kurt likes them.

For the next ten minutes, they putter around the room slightly awkwardly, folding clothes, unpacking toothbrushes and soaps, opening up their overnight bags so they can settle in and choosing sides of the bed - Kurt on the left, Blaine on the right. 

“Kurt, umm-” Blaine calls from where he’s unpacking his toiletries in the bathroom, “I’m going to take a shower now,” He tries to sound casual. “And then you can, if you want.” He hears the water start to run. Normally, he would have taken a shower before his date, as Blaine would have presumably. So their whole escape from camp situation is a little unconventional. The mid-date shower.

The problem is that Blaine emerges from the shower in nothing but a tiny white towel around his waist.  Even though this is obviously not new- it’s practically their mainstay wardrobe on the waterfront, the context is new, the intention is new, and Kurt gets slightly dizzy from soap-scented and beautiful Blaine in a towel, in their own hotel room, and also from his nerves. He stares at Blaine for about three seconds before bowing out as gracefully as he can to take his own shower.

The challenge is that he has no idea what Blaine will be wearing when he comes out - Is he going to get dressed again? That seems a little silly. Naked? That’s too forward. Even for Blaine. He also needs to be suitably in between, so he settles on a t-shirt and his briefs and hopes that Blaine won’t think that’s too much or too little.

Despite his slightly neurotic re-imagining of the different possible states of Blaine’s dress when he exits the bathroom, when he does finally emerge - hair perfect, body hugging white t-shirt, and red briefs - Blaine is wearing exactly what he was wearing twenty minutes ago - a tiny white towel around his waist. He’s lying relaxed on the bed, watching  _The Golden Girls_ , of all things.

“Check this out,” Blaine looks up at him, childish giddiness, “We have access to like 230 channels, and this one has all the classic 80’s comedies.”

Kurt stands there with his mouth agape. “Seriously, Blaine?” He does suspect that this is Blaine’s attempt to make him feel comfortable, but Blaine’s enthusiasm for pop culture history is pure.

Blaine looks up at him, a little bit guilty, “What? How can anyone resist a little Betty White?”

“I’m more of a Bea Arthur man myself,” Kurt indulges him, sitting down on the corner of the bed, folding his hands in his lap. “Blaine,” Kurt turns to look at him with the most certain face he can create amidst his nerves and excitement, “Can we turn off the television?”

The TV is off before he finishes the sentence, and Blaine is up and sitting beside him, eyes roaming his face, his mouth, his body. “Briefs,” Blaine says, unconsciously licking his bottom lip. Kurt huffs out a laugh. Blaine noticed. That’s all he wanted. Of course he did.

Blaine puts his arms around him, and keeps staring, hungry. Kurt’s breath shakes as he exhales. “You’re shivering,” Blaine breathes out inches from his face. 

“Can’t really stop it,” Kurt sighs at himself. Man, he  _is_  nervous. Blaine, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to notice. Or if he does notice, he doesn’t mind, because his eyes are full of raw emotion, full of what Kurt can only label as lust - despite how hard it is to believe that it’s real and happening and directed at  _him_. 

“Oh you won’t stop it,” Blaine’s voice is low, “Shivering is the plan.”  _Oh._  Then Blaine is suddenly straddling him, a knee on either side of him, his white towel  _just_  hanging on, as he tilts Kurt’s neck up to kiss him. The kissing is deep and dirty, and ironically, calms him. They’re not in a rush and it’s full and intimate, hands are on faces, Blaine above him, solid and hot. Kurt shuffles back so he’s on the bed, and they collapse beside each other, bundled together, kissing and kissing, Kurt’s hands on Blaine’s chest, Blaine lifting Kurt’s shirt, which is soon off and forgotten. Kurt pulls Blaine back down on top of him, hands pressing on his back, roaming, and finally, finally, he lets his hands trail over the towel, cupping Blaine’s ass. Soft and tight, and by the way Blaine’s breathing is hitching, he figures he must be doing it right. There is something dirty and amazing and incredibly sexy about grabbing Blaine’s ass and pulling him into his body. They’re hard and they can feel each other and he has Blaine in his hands. It’s amazing.

Then, without warning, he can feel the towel slip open. Of course. It’s not rocket science. Grab the precariously wrapped towel, it will come loose. Kurt’s hands still rest there, on Blaine’s terry cloth covered butt. 

“Umm, Kurt?” Blaine looks up from Kurt’s neck, kiss stained and red.

“I know, I know. The towel.”

“You can take it off,” Blaine looks down at him, honest, challenging.

“It appears you’re not wearing anything underneath.” 

“True,” Blaine says, nodding.

“You want me to?” Kurt’s both nervous and turned on.

“I do.” So Kurt does. He lets his hands slide under the towel on to Blaine’s perfect soft skin. He squeezes and groans and Blaine kisses him frantically as the towel falls away. When the kiss breaks, he rolls off of Kurt, on to his side, and Kurt can’t help it, he refocuses his gaze on the ceiling because he’s pretty sure that Blaine is lying beside him -  _naked_. 

Blaine looks amusedly at Kurt, then props himself up on his elbow and takes Kurt’s hand with his other hand, holds it to his heart. “You can look at me,” he whispers low in his ear, “I want you to.” Kurt takes a deep breath. Then he slowly turns on to his side, looks into Blaine’s fiery eyes, and then lets his eyes travel down Blaine’s tanned, fuzzy, strong, and very very naked body.

“Wow, umm.” 

Blaine takes their clasped hands, moves them down his body, as they stare at each other. It’s incredibly hot and sensual, having Blaine’s hand on his as they wrap around Blaine’s cock. He watches Blaine’s eyes lose focus for a second as he gets slightly bolder and pulls, exploring. Kurt smiles, awed, as Blaine pulls him closer and covers his mouth. Blaine rolls half on top of him, now cupping him through his briefs, kissing him, hand firm and deliberate. 

“Can I?” Blaine’s index finger runs under the elastic of his briefs, “I mean, as hot as you look in these, I bet you’re even hotter-”

“Yes. Take them off,” Kurt cuts him off as he tries to steady his breath, “But keep kissing me, okay?” Kurt’s not sure how Blaine manages to pull off his briefs, while kissing him, with Kurt’s hands still around him, but it happens. And then they’re naked together and kissing and hard and making sounds of  _yes_  and  _mmm_ and _oh_  and  _nnngh._  Watching Blaine move on him, strong and confident and focused on turning him on, and then moan in pleasure because  _he_  moves this way, or tries  _that_  touch, or kisses  _there_  - It’s exhilarating and empowering and the most natural thing he could imagine. 

They say very little  - breathy sounds and small smiles and intense looks filling up the space between them. It’s almost calm - pleasure constant and steady, exploring. The build is gradual until Blaine stealthily manages to squeeze lubricant on to his hands (He clearly had his own stash too). He puts his hands over Kurt’s and takes both of their cocks into a now much slicker, harder touch.

“Oh my god, that feels so good,” Kurt groans in surprise.

“Yeah,” Blaine’s eyes are unfocused, he’s breathing hard, and his movement is speeding up. “I’m- Kurt, I’m close. Want to, Can you?” Blaine is looking down between them, cocks hard and wet in his hand. “So hot.” Kurt feels drunk on Blaine’s physicality  - the way he’s moving, body rhythmic, chasing pleasure. “Look, Kurt. Look at us.” Then Blaine’s head falls back and he moans low and loudly as he comes and comes between them.

_Unnnnh_  is the only sound Kurt manages before he follows, watching the come fall messily between them, a pile of sweaty, wet, tangled boyfriends. 

“Hello,” Blaine breathes out with a laugh. He’s flopped, still half on top of Kurt, legs intertwined. 

“Yes, Hello,” Kurt smiles back. Blaine’s fingers are lightly dancing over his chest, then he lifts his head to place a kiss on his left pec. “That was-” Kurt starts.

“I don’t think I even have words,” Blaine is shaking his head, blushing and beaming. It’s adorable.

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees.

“You know, I’m not a particularly religious guy, but sometimes just, oh my god,” Blaine is still panting, disbelief.

“Oh my god” Kurt nods, “Yes.”

“Yes.”

...

“Shut up, you totally did! Oh my god, Kurt. I can smell it on you,” Rachel is so stunned she practically screams it to the camp. Luckily, they’re alone and approximately three minutes into their power walk the next day, when Rachel figures it out. 

“Actually, I think you’re smelling the beginnings of my work out sweat,” Kurt smirks at her but he can’t really not tell her, not when he’s this excited, “But yes. Did you think Blaine and I took our day off together so we could spend the evening playing Scrabble?”

“Oh my god!” She screeches again. “Kurt, look at you! I am so happy for you. Was it amazing? Did it feel like the romance movies tell you it should? Do you feel different?” Kurt side eyes her. She needs to calm down.

“Seriously, Rachel?”

“Okay okay. But oh my god, Kurt. You are the guy who has told me since day one that there would not even be a romantic kiss in your life until at least college, and then only maybe. Isn’t that what you said?”

“Yes, well. Mr. Tripper McHotpants wasn’t meant to be part of the story.”

“Blaine Anderson, the man who achieved the unthinkable - Kissing Kurt Hummel.”

“Not just kissing, Rachel,” And that was a mistake because Rachel literally squeals in response.

“Oh my god! I have never heard you talk this way, Kurt. Where is Blaine? I want to kiss him.”

“Please don’t.”

“And wait - What about your  _what happens at camp_  theory? You slept with him on the heels of the end of your romance? You have lost it, Kurt.”

“Well,” Kurt huffs,  “As it turns out, my theory, which I’m sure is generally correct, is not applicable.”

“Wait, what? You’re staying together?”

“We both live in Ohio,” Kurt reasons. “Might as well.” Kurt is trying with everything in him not to grin like a puppy in love. He fails.

“Shut up. You have a boyfriend. A totally not-going-anywhere boyfriend.” 

“Mmmm.” They walk in comfortable silence, swish swishing in sync.

“So do you feel different? Seriously this time.”

“Not really,” Kurt shrugs, “But also yes? Look, I know it doesn’t really make sense, and I’m still kind of in shock - God, I think I’m still in shock about this entire summer - But I’ll tell you this - I care even more about him now. And yeah, I’m kind of desperate to do it again.”

“Oh my god, Kurt!”

“Shut up,” Kurt turns to her and he can’t help the impish smile, “And that’s all you’re getting.”

...

“Me too, by the way,” Kurt jumps at Blaine’s low voice in his ear as he is finishing setting up for the staff talent show which is about to begin. He turns around.

“Oh hello there,” Kurt smiles at him, giddy for no particular reason. “You too what?”

“Well, Rachel tells me you can’t wait to,  _you know_ , again. Me neither.”

Kurt turns a burning shade of crimson. He is going to kill Rachel. “She said what?”

“Before you decide to kill her-”

“You know me too well.”

“It was actually very sweet. Something like her grabbing my hand and-”

“And what? Saying  _‘Well done, Blaine. Kurt has become a sex addict thanks to you,_ ’” Kurt snarks.

Blaine laughs, takes his hands. It is just really hard to stay furious when he does that, “Not exactly. More like, she grabbed my arm and pulled me aside and said in a very Rachel way  _‘Congratulations Blaine Anderson. I don’t know how you did it, but Kurt is incredibly happy. So much so that he talks about it- which in my experience, is unheard of. And whatever it is that happened on your date wink wink, he said he can’t wait to do it again. You  have cracked him and I just want you to know that, as his long time best friend, I approve._ ’”

“Oh she approves, does she?” He wants to be so mad, he does, but god he just really can’t. Because Blaine. And sex. So really, who cares? Besides, Rachel means well and they have an epic duet to sing tonight, and they are going to kick ass.

They do.  _Defying Gravity_  steals the show. The perfect way the lyrics fit the theme of his summer is too much of a cliche, even for a silly romantic like him, but yes, yes, he leapt, and against all odds he’s here. 

High from their stellar performance, he even indulges Blaine in a duet  - a flirty duet -  which he knows now will forever be known as Kurt and Blaine’s  _Summer Nights_. Blaine was so excited at the suggestion that he even offered to be Sandy, but no way. Kurt is totally Sandy.  _Of course_. They were also pretty epic, if he does say so himself. 

Tomorrow is the last day of camp, and then Kurt leaves his summer of bliss (and he is happy to say that is definitely not hyperbole) and returns to Backwardsville, Ohio. With Blaine. He is definitely still getting out of Lima in a year.  Definitely still going to New York. And yeah, it may have crossed his mind that he hopes Blaine’s on board, but there is no way he’s telling him that yet. It is ironic though, how far he had to come to find the thing that was really right there all along. Well, an hour and a half away. 

In his senior year, he is still going to be the best swimmer. And he knows he will also still be the gay kid the rest of the time, even if he’s big enough now that they won’t throw him in dumpsters. But he will probably hate it just a little bit less. Because he can always drive to Westerville. And also he gets to have sex - or at least he’ll try to as often as he can when his dad’s not home. It’s funny how being the outest, most totally himself that he’s ever been, has turned him into an utterly teenaged cliche. Oh well. There are worse things. As long as he never falls into the terrible teenage style vortex of sweatpants and Crocs. He shudders at the thought. He is still way ahead of the fashion curve. Even if he does hide a hemp bracelet under his fabulous layers. 


End file.
